Arashi Uzumaki
by Yugioash
Summary: Naruto and Hinata has a son they name Arashi. Now he and his friends start their journey as ninjas with some old characters. However history attends to repeat itself on the young Uzumaki, especially when he has the Byakugan, and son of the 6th Hokage.
1. New Beginning

**Arashi Uzumaki**

**The Beginning**

**Cover:** Hyuga Crest on a whirlpool representing the future of the village hidden in the leaves

Naruto waited as his wife Hinata give birth to their first born child.

Neji was waiting as well as Tenten was giving birth to their son.

The Hyuga Clan was there along with their friends and teammates.

Tsunade came out from Hinata's delivery room.

"Naruto would you like to meet your son?" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and left.

Neji would have his child soon, and after that will go see his cousin's son with Tenten.

Hinata was holding a bundle in her hands as Naruto entered.

"Naruto, someone wants to see you," Hinata said.

Naruto walked over and looked down on the baby.

Just born and the baby already have specks of blond hair.

The new born opened his eyes revealing he had a mixture of Naruto's eye color and the Byakugan, as it had pale blue eyes.

"Has Tenten had hers and Neji's child yet?" Hinata asked.

"Before I left Neji was still waiting," Naruto said.

"Well we better name ours," Hinata said.

Naruto thought about it then said, "How about Arashi? One of my dad's old nicknames and his middle name can be Hiashi after your father?"

"Arashi Hiashi Uzumaki," Hinata said, "I like the name."

…**12 years later…**

"Get back here Uzumaki," Kanto Uchiha shouted running after Arashi.

"Try all you want Kanto but you're never going to catch me," Arashi said.

Arashi was wearing an orange jacket over his black t-shirt, indigo color pants.

On the back of his orange jacket was a Hyuga crest on top a whirlpool at the center.

Kanto was wearing a black shirt and pants with the Uchiha crest.

Arashi made a turn and ran into Tenji Hyuga.

Tenji was wearing a light brown shirt similar to what Neji use to wear with black pants with scrolls attaches to the side.

Tenji had his father's hair color even tied the same way, and his eyes were pale brown due to the mixture of Tenten's eye color and the Byakugan.

"Arashi what are you doing?" Tenji asked.

"Trying to out smart Kanto," Arashi said.

"Uzumaki get back here…" Kanto stopped seeing Tenji standing there.

"Running to your cousin I see, I guess you're as pathetic as I thought," Kanto said.

"What no," Arashi said, "I didn't even know he was here."

"Sure, looser," Kanto said leaving.

"He calls me a looser and yet I beat him in endurance," Arashi said.

"Arashi what did you do?" Tenji asked.

"Nothing," Arashi said.

Tenji sighed knowing Arashi probably teased how Kanto's father Sasuke was a rogue ninja.

Arashi headed to the Hokage office.

"Hey dad," Arashi shouted.

"Arashi I thought you're going to train for tomorrow's test," Naruto said sitting at the Hokages chair as he was 6th Hokage.

He was given the position week after Arashi's birth.

"I was but I thought I see you," Arashi said.

Naruto smirked at his 12 year old son.

Arashi had Naruto's Naruto's entire going attitude but had Hinata's kindness.

Unlike Naruto, Arashi wanted to make a name for him by restarting the Whirlpool village's Uzumaki clan where Naruto's mother came from, but in the leaf village, but still want to prove himself worthy by earning the crystal.

"Arashi I have a meeting with your first cousin, Neji, and you're Aunt Hanabi in a few minutes about putting you and Tenji on the same team," Naruto said.

"Cool can I stay?" Arashi asked.

"No Arashi. Neji is the head of the branch family and Tenji's father, and Hanabi is head of main family untill Hiashi steps down as Head of the Hyuga Clan. Only those two can be here. Not even Tenji will be here," Naruto said.

Arashi nodded in defeat and left.

Naruto remember when he set the two head of branches.

...Flashback…

Arashi and Tenji was turning 1 year old, and Naruto decided to break the curse seal tradition as the boy's present, as Arashi might be given one.

Tenji however will get one no matter what.

"Lord Hokage, you can't be serious," the elder shouted, "We let you marry Hinata Hyuga, with out placing her as branch family, and this is what we get out of it."

"That maybe true, but how will I know Arashi won't be given one, after all he has the Byakugan, and was born outside the Hyuga Clan," Naruto said, "Not to mention I'm also doing this for Tenji who'll be given one. Neji and Tenten became my one of my close friends and I hate to see their son go through what Neji had to deal with cause of the seal."

"But stopping the curse seal is breaking tradition," an elder said, "And how do you know the branch family won't revolt the moment the seal been released?"

"Because I'm requesting a new tradition in the Hyuga Clan to take its place, one of which I think the branch family will agree with," Naruto explained.

Hiashi was looking at his son-in-law shocked.

Naruto now started reminding him of Minato when he became Hokage.

"We're listening," an elder said.

"Head of the Hyuga clan in my understandings, have power over both houses of the family. But the head of the families are chosen by the Hokage as Head of Clan still remain with you. I'm thinking of dividing those powers into 3, one for the head of the clan, Hiashi. And the other 2 is given to selected member of both houses. Decision the head makes about the Hyuga Clan can be put by the two the head of main family and branch family. However the leader of the clan will remain with the most power still," Naruto said, "I was thinking until Hiashi steps down as head of Clan Hanabi would be perfect to take head of main family, giving her the experience she'll need when she takes Hiashi's position, and Neji can take head of Branch family if he agrees, especially since he's the strongest of both the Branch and Main Family."

"I think lord Hokage might have an excellent idea," Hiashi said.

The elders talked about it then one spoke up.

"We agree with the causes Lord Hokage, we'll speak of this to the rest of the families and see if it works," the elder said, "As for Neji being head of the branch family, and Hanabi being head of main family, we'll leave it to their decision."

"For the good of both houses, I'll accept the offer," Neji said.

"For my brother-in-law, along with my nephew and 2nd cousin Tenji, I'll accept the offer as well," Hanabi said.

Naruto nodded knowing from experience that he and Hinata had with them, that he could put his trust in those two.

The next day both houses agreed and the curse seal was no more.

...End of Flashback…

Ever since then any advice about any ninjas from the Hyuga Clan passed through both Hanabi and Neji before going to Hiashi.

"Hiashi will be stepping down soon, that means Hanabi will be head of Hyuga clan. I better fine the best qualify for head of the main family then," Naruto sighed looking at the main family profiles.

Hanabi had already foretold him about her step into head Hyuga.

Of course Hinata was invited being her sister, Naruto was invited being 6th Hokage, and Arashi being invited being Hanabi's nephew and the Hokage's son.

Shizune entered with more paperwork.

"Lord Hokage, Neji and Hanabi Hyuga are here, and these are paperwork that needs signing after words," Shizune said.

"Shizune you don't have to call me Lord Hokage here in office," Naruto said.

"I know, I just can't believe you made it to be Hokage after given Lady Tsunade's necklace," Shizune said.

"I had a theory about that," Naruto said, "I think when the first Hokage gave it to Lady Tsunade, it meant she was destined to be Hokage and it can't be given to a new owner until she face her destiny and become Hokage."

"And this is coming from the guy who thought destiny can be changed," Neji said entering with Hanabi.

"Thanks for coming," Naruto said, "So what did Hiashi think?"

"He agreed with Tenji and Arashi being on the same team," Hanabi said, "Good way for both boys to work on their skills."

"Now all is left for both of them to graduated," Neji said.

"Oh I'm not worry about that, I did teach Arashi the shadow clone jutsu," Naruto said.

The next day Arashi waited for his turn.

"Tenji Hyuga," someone shouted.

Tenji entered the room for the final test which was clone jutsu.

Tenji came out wearing his headband proudly on his forehead.

Kanto went next and came out wearing his headband.

"15 clones and I heard you cousin made 15 as well, so beat that Uzumaki," Kanto said.

Arashi smirked at Kanto's remark.

Out of all his classmates Tenji Kanto and he were number 1 at something.

Tenji was number 1 in endurance and weapons.

Both Arashi and Tenji was number one in Taijutsu.

And Arashi tied with Kanto in ninjutsu.

"Arashi Uzumaki," the prompter shouted.

Arashi entered the room with Iruka sitting there.

"Sir, Can it be any clones?" Arashi asked.

Iruka smirked knowing what Arashi had in mind and answered, "As long as they're a form of clones then yes."

Arashi made the cross handsign and shouted, "Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu."

15 shadow clones appeared.

Arashi could make more but he was holding back.

"Congratulations Arashi, you pass," Iruka said.

Arashi picked up his headband and tied it proudly on his forehead.

Outside the parents and family was congratulating the students.

Neji Tenten and Hinata were there to congratulate Arashi and Tenji.

"Hey mom where's dad?" Arashi asked.

"He's trying to gather Jonins that are qualified to become instructors for the new Genins," Hinata said, "But trust me Arashi; your father probably knows you passed. Knowing him he uses a shadow clone to investigate the results while he's stuck in the office."

At the office Naruto smiled as he received memory of his shadow clone.

"Naruto, Konohamaru is here," Shizune said.

"Let him in," Naruto ordered.

Konohamaru entered wearing a Jonin vest and custom Jonin clothes with his headband tied on his forehead.

"You want to see me Lord Hokage?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm giving you a team," Naruto said handing over three profiles.

"Arashi Uzumaki, Tenji Hyuga, and Sora Lee," Konohamaru read, "Why these three?"

"I figure you being the honorable grandson of the 3rd Hokage, you can help Arashi out when people sees him as son of the 6th Hokage, and grandson of 4th Hokage and head of the Hyuga clan," Naruto explained, "Tenji and Arashi can work together to improve their skills in the Gentle fist techniques, as well as help Arashi combine it with my Taijutsu. Sora, being Lee and Sakura's daughter, has the combination of Sakura's strength added to the Taijutsu training Lee puts on her."

"Good team, but this seems more of Gai's ability to train," Konohamaru said.

"True but Neji and Tenten both would literally kill me if Tenji had to go through what they had to with Gai because I made Gai their sensei," Naruto said.

"The 6th Hokage, who out shine even the 5th Hokage and my grandfather afraid of what two Jonins, would do?" Konohamaru laughed.

"Konohamaru, you'll be surprise what parents can do, for the good of their kids," Naruto said, "Especially when the parents is a Hyuga Prodigy and a weapon mistress."

Konohamaru stopped laughing and took the advice.

"Well that's everyone, and I don't have anymore paperwork. I'm going to congratulate my son for passing the exam," Naruto said then disappeared in a yellow flash.

"When did he take out a three prong Kunai?" Konohamaru thought, "Shame Naruto only found away to teach Arashi who'll teach his generations."

Naruto arrived at the crowd in a yellow flash.

"Showing off much?" Neji asked.

"Eventually someone will figure out that I have perfected the flying thunder god technique with out those Kunais," Naruto whispered.

Some of the parents look at the 6th Hokage, wandering who threw the Kunai.

"Dad, are you going to teach me how?" Arashi asked.

"When you master the other jutsu for Jonins then I'll teach you," Naruto said.

Naruto had taught Arashi everything Arashi had shown he was ready to master; even let Arashi signed the toad contract.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to add some 'Fan Fiction' stories I haven't place on this website on Fan . I know I already had Naruto GX, and I'll still be working on it, this is to give you an idea of what I'm doing when I'm not working on the stories on Fan Fiction.

The Genin info is to show how the teams will be set up. I thought since Konohamaru will be leader of team 7, Udon and Moegi should be leader of team 8 and 10.


	2. New Team 7

**Genin Info**

**Full Name:** Arashi Hiashi Uzumaki

**Date of Birth:** August 29

**Age:** Age

**Father:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Mother:** Hinata Hyuga/Uzumaki

**Bloodline:** Byakugan

**Element manipulation:** Wind/Water

**Team:** Tenji Hyuga, and Sora Lee

**Sensei:** Konohamaru Sarutobi

* * *

**New Team 7**

**Cover: **Tenji and Arashi standing back to back with each other with a image of Hizashi and Hiashi in the back ground.

The next day Tenji and Arashi were in class ready to go.

Both had their headbands tied around their foreheads.

"Team 7: Tenji Hyuga, Sora Lee, and Arashi Uzumaki," Iruka announced, "Your Jonin instructor is Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Yes," Arashi said.

"Team 8: Kanto Uchiha, Shinji Aburame, and Tina Inuzuka," Iruka announced, "Your squad leader is Moegi."

…skipping team 9…

"Team 10: Inoji Akamichi, Chono Akamichi, and Shikari Nara," Iruka finished, "Your team leader will be Udon."

"That's odd," Arashi said, "Dad told me about those three was a team."

"You'll meet your senseis after lunch. Get to know your teammates till then," Iruka said.

Inoji and Chono are twin sons of Ino and Choji's.

Shikari is daughter of Shikamaru and Temari.

Shinji is the son of Shino but unknown mother.

Lastly Tina is the daughter of Kiba, and her K-9 partner is Umaru.

They met up with their teammates.

"This the strangest team ever," Sora said, "My dad was on the same team as Tenji's parents, and my mom was on the same team as your dad, Arashi."

"Yeah but I like the arrangement," Arashi said, "Along with your Genjutsu and my Ninjutsu and Tenji's killer aim in weapons we're pretty balanced team."

After lunch team 7 8 and 10 was the last to wait.

"Team 10, come with me," Udon said.

Inoji Chono and Shikari left.

"Team 8 comes with me," Moegi said.

Kanto Shinji and Tina left.

"Team 7," Konohamaru said.

They left and headed to the roof.

"Tell me your name goals likes and dislikes," Konohamaru said, "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. I like my friends, former teammates, former sensei, and my family. I dislike being in the shadow of my grandfather the 3rd Hokage, and being called 'Honorable Grandson'. My goal is to become 7th Hokage."

"My name is Tenji Hyuga. I like my parents, my 2nd cousin/best friend Arashi, Training, sparing with Arashi, and everyone in my clan. I dislike people who think they're better than others because they have talent and that they don't need to work hard to achieve it. My goal is to take head of cadet branch in order to keep peace in the Hyuga Clan," Tenji said.

"My name is Sora Lee. I like my parents, learning medical ninjutsu and Genjutsu from my mom, and learning Taijutsu from my dad. I dislike when my dad tries to make me wear those green spandex even though he said it was my choice. My goal is to become a great medical ninja like my mom, and to beat my dad in Taijutsu," Sora said punching her hand.

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki. I like my parents, my grandfather, aunt, Tenji and his parents, learning gentle fist from my mom, learning my dad's ninjutsu, fusing my dad's Taijutsu and gentle fist into my own Taijutsu, and sparing with Tenji. I hate Kanto and anyone else who calls me a Hyuga wannabe because I'm not of the Hyuga clan and have the Byakugan. My goal is to master my entire parent's jutsus, earn that crystal of my dad's, and start up an Uzumaki clan," Arashi said.

"A team that is mixture of their parents, just my luck," Konohamaru thought, "Ok meets me tomorrow at training ground 7 for your final test."

Tenji walked home at the Hyuga mansion.

"Mom Dad, I'm home," Tenji shouted.

"You're home early," Tenten greeted.

"Konohamaru-sensei set our test for tomorrow," Tenji said, "Where's dad?"

"He is on another meeting," Tenten answered, "I'm guessing you want to train for the test."

"Yeah, but you can train me," Tenji said walking off.

Tenten shook her head.

"He acts like we did when we were Genin," Tenten thought looking at a picture of her and Neji the night Tenji was born.

Tenji walked out of his room and saw what his mother was looking at.

"Ahem," Tenji said setting his weapons.

"Sorry Tenji," Tenten said as she went to get ready as well.

Tenji looked at the photo and took in how happy Tenten and Neji were when he was born.

"I'll keep to my goal and not let theirs cousin Hanabi's great Uncle Hiashi or Arashi's dad's work go to waste," Tenji thought.

Arashi was training with Hinata.

"Arashi focus more chakra to your hands," Hinata said.

Arashi did so and came in for an attack.

Hinata blocked it and send him flying.

"Sorry honey," Hinata said.

"Its ok," Arashi said, "I need to be ready for anything for this test, and not let my guard down after all."

They continued sparing.

At the meeting Naruto heard about the frictions between main and cadet branch.

"At this rate the cadet branch might break free from the clan if not settled," Neji informed him.

"I hoped that this day never came," Naruto said.

"Everyone has been since that day Naruto," Neji said.

"Tenji doesn't know about this does him?" Naruto asked.

Neji shook his head, "Tenji's dream is to take over as head of branch family when he's ready. I hope this works out until then."

"Same here," Naruto said, "To be honest this got me stumped. Only thing left is recreating the police force in the Hyuga Clan, but Sasuke has that power."

"We're in a tight jam," Neji said.

The next day team 7 arrived at training ground 7.

"Listen up your test is to catch me is to get these bells from me," Konohamaru said holding up 3 bells.

"Wait isn't there suppose to be two bells?" Arashi asked.

"True in most cases but mine is different," Konohamaru said.

He threw them the bells.

"You have to noon to keep those bells; if you loose it you have a chance to get it back till noon," Konohamaru said, "Begin."

The three split up to hide.

Arashi had the best view above the trees as he activated his Byakugan.

Didn't take long for him to find Tenji as his chakra was focused into his eyes meaning his Byakugan was activated.

Both Boys saw Konohamaru found Sora.

"Konohamaru-sensei, you're not taking my bell away from me," Sora said.

"Sora Lee, specialize in Taijutsu Chakra Control and Genjutsu," Konohamaru said.

Soon the battle started.

Sora out speed Konohamaru with Taijutsu easily, however Konohamaru pulled a summoning jutsus and a monkey grabbed Sora's bell.

"Well this is rather embarrassing," Tenji thought, "No wonder why both mom and dad say to keep my eyes open for all attacks."

"Yo Tenji," Arashi said taking the Hyuga by surprise.

"Arashi you know I don't like it when you sneak up behind the blind spot," Tenji complained.

"Well fine, let's not give Konohamaru-sensei our combination and let our teammate fail," Arashi said.

Tenji eye twitch as he hated when his cousin snuck up from his blind spot, but her really, Really hated when Arashi use reverse psychology to get him to listen.

"I'm going to kill mom for telling Arashi about my weakness with reverse psychology," Tenji thought as he listened.

At the Hyuga mansion Tenten was snickering about something.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

"Sorry but it just I have a feeling Arashi just pulled reverse psychology on our son," Tenten said.

"Well it's our fault for using it to make Tenji listen when he was 4," Neji said.

Tenten nodded remembering the old days.

Tenji was as serious as his father, but energetic and ready for anything like Tenten than he is now from when he was four.

And combine that with his visits with Arashi that attended to became a problem.

Tenten was the one who thought of using reverse psychology on Tenji to catch his attention, and in a month it became a habit.

At the training grounds Konohamaru had his summoning look for Tenji and Arashi.

The monkey returned rather beat up.

"What happened?" Konohamaru asked.

"Toads attack out of nowhere, couldn't find the Hyuga and Uzumaki kid," it said before disappearing.

Just then 20 Shurikans came at Konohamaru at persist aim.

Konohamaru dodge the attacks with ease.

"Nice try Tenji," Konohamaru said.

"Who said it was me," Tenji said.

Konohamaru looked and saw what he thought was Tenji who jabbed him multiple times.

More Shurikans fired keeping Konohamaru trapped as Tenji grabbed the bell and jumped off.

"They got away with Sora's bell," Konohamaru thought.

Tenji finally landed in the hiding spot and a puff of smoke appeared as it turned out to be Arashi.

Tenji arrived with Sora.

"Here you go Sora," Arashi said throwing her bell.

"How…" Sora asked.

"I may have been taught to combine my dad's Taijutsu with Gentle fist, but I still know Gentle fist alone," Arashi said.

"And since Arashi and I share the same Kekigenki it wasn't hard," Tenji said.

Noon passed at team 7 arrived.

Sora cling her bell to show she got it back from Tenji and Arashi.

"Well its clear that Arashi and Tenji both got the better of me in getting your bell back, not to mention beaten one of Enma's best apes other than himself," Konohamaru said, "So I declare team 7 passed."

"Yeah!" Arashi shouted.

Hours later Konohamaru Moegi and Udon were at the Hokages office.

The parent of team 7, 8, and 10 was there.

"Would the Jonins who passed their team step forward," Naruto ordered.

Konohamaru Moegi and Udon stepped forward.

"I, Udon declare team 10's Inoji Akamichi, Chono Akamichi, and Shikari Nara had passed my exam," Udon declared.

Ino Choji and Shikamaru nodded with happiness.

"Temari would be glad to hear our daughter passed," Shikamaru thought.

"I, Moegi, declare team 8's Shinji Aburame, Tina Inuzuka, and Kanto Uchiha had passed my exam," Moegi said.

Kiba and Akamaru howl with happiness as Shino was emotionless.

Sasuke smirked as he was happy his son passed.

_"Beat that Naruto, my son passed,"_ Sasuke thought.

"I, Konohamaru, declare that team 7's Tenji Hyuga, Sora Lee, and Arashi Uzumaki passed my test," Konohamaru declared.

"Yosh Sora's team passed," Lee shouted.

Tenten Neji and Sakura would be happy if it wasn't for Lee's yell turned their attitude around.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared with theirs for another reason.

Hinata and Naruto smiled for their son and the other 8 that passed.

_"Like the old times,"_ Naruto thought and said, "If those nine are the only ones that pass, then as of today they're officially Genin. Tomorrow they'll have their first D-rank mission and start their careers as ninjas. Just a reminder to everyone in this room, rookies or not, if these three team succeed 50 D-rank missions, even if in a short time, their senseis has the right to allow to request a low C-Rank mission."

Everyone in the room nodded as they know Naruto set the rule to end any, as Shikamaru call it, troublesome Genin who would want higher rank missions than the D-Rank missions.

* * *

**A/N: **I picked that for a cover since Arashi being Hiashi's grandson, and Tenji being Hizashi's grandson, and that Hizashi and Hiashi are twin brothers, and that Arashi and Tenji are almost like brothers as you'll see as the story progress.


	3. Call from the Sand

**Full Name:** Tenji Hizashi Hyuga

**Date of Birth:** August 29th

**Age:** 12

**Father:** Neji Hyuga

**Mother:** Tenten Hyuga

**Bloodline:** Byakugan

**Element manipulation:** Earth/Wind (Wind for his weapon skills, Earth for Gentle fist)

**Teammates:** Arashi Uzumaki, and Sora Lee

**Sensei:** Konohamaru Sarutobi

* * *

**Call from the Sand**

**Cover:** Konohamaru sitting on top of the third Hokages's watching over the leaf village as his grandfather did

"Pale-Blond to Squad Leader, I'm 5 meters from the target," Arashi reported to Konohamaru.

"Taijutsu Mistress to Squad leader, I'm 5 meters as well," Sora reported.

"Arashi how is it you gave me code name Prodigy?" Tenji asked.

"Well you're just as good as both of your parents when they were our age," Arashi said.

"Guys the mission," Sora said.

"Alright, Prodigy to Squad leader I'm 5 meters from the target," Tenji reported.

Luckily the target, aka the cat, didn't moved from its spot.

"Watch your backs guys, this may not be the same cat as the one I had to deal with at your age but all our client's cats had a record of sending even the most skilled Genins to the hospital for wounds treatment," Konohamaru explained.

"Right," all of them said.

"Arashi Tenji I want you to slow him down and keep your Byakugan activated, Sora can handle the rest. This cat has a soft spot for Konochis," Konohamaru said.

"In other hands it won't scratch Sora," Tenji said.

"Basically," Konohamaru answered, "Just keep it in one spot long enough for Sora to do the rest. Got it Sora?"

"Yes sensei," Sora answered rather happy that she was the resourceful one on the team for it.

Arashi and Tenji jumped after the cat soon enough with Sora fallowing.

Shikamaru and Choji were carrying paperwork on the Nara and Akamichi clans updates to Naruto's office.

"Why Naruto need these?" Shikamaru asked.

"He wants to make sure the other clans are holding up," Choji answered.

Just then the cat jumped by them with Arashi and Tenji fallowing and Arashi accidentally knock into Shikamaru.

"Sorry," Sora said fallowing.

"Was that team 7?" Choji asked.

"I don't know but they just made my job more troublesome," Shikamaru complained picking up his paperwork.

Soon they had the cat pinned as Sora picked the cat up.

"Hey it's ok," Sora said. The cat calmed down.

"Prodigy to leader, that target been captured," Tenji said.

"Very good come back and you might get a surprise," Konohamaru said.

"What he mean by that?" Arashi asked, "This is our first cat catching mission?"

"That maybe true, but do you know how many D-Rank missions we done?" Sora asked.

"50," Arashi said.

"And how many D-Ranks missions at the most we can do before our Jonin sensei can ask for a C-Rank?" Tenji asked.

"50…oh," Arashi said.

At the Hokages office the client was snuggling her cat to death as she left.

"You three must be the first team ever to catch that cat with out one of you getting scratch in history of this D-Rank assignment," Naruto commented, "Although Shikamaru might say other wise."

"Well lord Hokage, that was D-Rank mission number 50, and I think they're ready for a low level C-Rank mission," Konohamaru said.

"It depends," Neji said entering, "Mission complete lord Hokage, the rogue ninja was caught."

"Thank you Neji," Naruto said.

"Hey dad, what did you mean by it depends?" Tenji asked.

"He means that out of all the missions assigned even D-rank missions can be leveled out by the challenge of the mission. Cat catching mission, would be one of the most challenging ones as it challenges your ability to hunt down and capture the cat," Naruto said.

"Resourceful training for when you're assigned a higher rank mission like catching a escape rogue ninja," Neji said.

"I don't get it, how do the other chores we do for a mission help us?" Arashi asked.

"Weeding out the garden helps you focused on finding weeds, which will help if you wined up having to find hidden traps an enemy can set. Gathering certain herbs for the hospital will help you find herbs for when a teammate is sick or injured. Baby sitting helps you prepare for body guard missions because you have to keep an eye on the person or thing you're guarding. Everything else will set you to prepare for what ever you might have to do in order to complete a mission," Naruto said, "all of which results of D-Rank missions can set you for the higher and sometimes most dangerous missions. This is why the council and I made it law that the Jonin instructor chooses whether or not you guys should have a C-Rank assignment, not the Genin themselves."

"I really think my team is ready Lord Hokage, don't forget I been personally training them for anything," Konohamaru said.

Tenji Arashi and Sora shuttered at the memory as Konohamaru had been pushing them to their limits when they weren't on missions.

Neji's eyebrow rose as he heard from Tenji that they had tough training, but hearing this from Konohamaru made him more curious.

"Well its not like your old teammates haven't been doing the same to their teams," Naruto said rather chuckling at the memory of seeing Kanto barely standing after training with Moegi, "Ok there's an escort mission from the leaf to the sand village. As you know the sand village is one of the leafs most reliable allies. Recently their supplies to the Sand ninjas guarding the village have been stolen by bandits, so they're turning to us for supplies until the bandits have been caught. Your mission is to escort it to the border line of the land of wind safely."

"Yes sir," Konohamaru said.

Naruto gave Konohamaru the scroll.

"You'll leave first thing in the mourning," Naruto instructed.

"Thanks dad, we won't let you down," Arashi said before leaving.

Sora and Konohamaru left to pack.

"See you at home dad," Tenji told Neji.

"You really think they're ready?" Neji asked.

"Part of me does, but part of me thinks they need more experience," Naruto said, "But they'll have Gaara's ninja aid if they run into trouble."

"Hn," Neji responded.

Hinata trained Arashi again, this time to work on his defense, since they were going on their first C-Rank assignment.

Hinata had shadow clones threw multiple Kunais at Arashi at all directions.

"Protective 8-Trigram 64-Palms," Arashi shouted.

Arashi swing his arms around and Chakra shot up and formed a shield as Arashi swing his hands rapidly.

The Kunais were repelled by the defense.

"Was that good mom?" Arashi asked.

"Yes Arashi, very good," Hinata said, "Most likely Neji have taught Tenji the Kaiten, and with both combine you two will be able to protect your teammates."

"Can I try out my new move now?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah why not," Hinata said dropping into a gentle fist stance.

Arashi dropped as well into his stance.

Naruto came home late from the office to see Arashi sharpening up his weapons.

"Arashi shouldn't you be resting for your mission?" Naruto asked.

"After I'm done stocking my gear," Arashi said as he placed a scroll in his pouch.

"Arashi, you'll be no use to your team if you're tire from lack of sleep," Naruto said.

"Let him prepare," Hinata said, "He'll need it in the land of wind."

"Okay," Naruto agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Instead of having Arashi learn the Kaiten, I had him learn Protective 8-trigram 64-palms since Hinata knows it. Tenji does know the Kaiten but you'll have to be patient to see him use it just as you have to be patient with Arashi performing the Rasegan.

Now for Arashi's new move, all I can say its his own form of 8-trigram 64-palms as an attack, and it has to do with combining Naruto's fighting style with the Gentle Fist fighting style.


	4. Lord Kazekage

**Full Name:** Sora Lee

**Date of Birth:** July 15th

**Age:** 12

**Father:** Rock Lee

**Mother:** Sakura Hanaru/Lee

**Bloodline:** None

**Element Infinity:** Water

**Teammates:** Arashi Uzumaki and Tenji Hyuga

**Sensei:** Konohamaru Sarutobi

* * *

**Lord Kazekage**

**Cover:** Half is Gaara in his Kazekage robes in the Village Hidden in the Sand as the other half is Naruto in his Hokage Robes in the Village Hidden in the Leaves as two friends from to different villages are leaders of those village.

The cart of empty crates to fool any passing enemy.

Arashi was driven while Tenji covered the end.

Konohamaru had the right and Sora had the left.

"Konohamaru-sensei why am I driving this thing?" Arashi asked.

"Considering both you and Tenji have the Byakugan its best off one of you drive that way you can keep an eye out in front while the other looks out in the back," Konohamaru said, "And since you can perform the shadow clone jutsu, your clones can take over if you have to fight back."

"Sensei why is it we have these crates?" Sora asked, "I thought we are to deliver supply to the sand ninjas."

"That was partially true, we are to report to the sand village to gather supply and take it to the ninjas," Konohamaru said, "the reason why for the fluke was to throw off the bandits into thinking the supply was coming from Konoha."

"I don't get it, then why hire us?" Arashi asked.

"As you know ninjas from all villages are send on missions, and there are times where a team needs backup that the ninja village can't send, so they turn to the nearest ally to where the team is required to help," Konohamaru said, "The sand and leaf village bond grew when the 6th Hokage became Hokage, and he was friends with the 5th Kazekage, the treaty was renewed when the ambassador/Konochi of the sand village married one of the leaf ninjas."

"Do we know them?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah we do, in fact one of your classmates is their daughter," Konohamaru said.

"Who? Who?" Arashi asked.

"Arashi he's talking about Shikari," Tenji said.

"Oh…I knew that," Arashi lied.

"And he's suppose to be the 6th Hokage's son," Sora thought rolling her eyes.

They were inside the country boarders when Tenji and Arashi activated their Kekigenkis.

Being in the back Tenji was the first to see someone.

Only that he wasn't paying attention to the crate but rather Arashi himself.

"Konohamaru-sensei, the fourth had enemies right?" Tenji asked.

"Yeah, some of them still alive," Konohamaru said, "Don't worry though this is a basic C-Rank mission, a chance of ninjas attacking are slim."

_"Then why is he focused on Arashi alone?"_ Tenji thought.

They walked through the desert for 3 days camping in cool shade at night before reaching the village hidden in the sand.

Temari, who was there as her job as ambassador.

"Konohamaru I welcome you and your team to Suna," Temari greeted.

"Thank you Temari and Udon wanted me to tell you that Shikari is so far doing a great job as a ninja," Konohamaru said.

"Thanks for the message," Temari said turning to the 3 Genin, "So you three must be Konohamaru's students."

"Oh, yeah," Arashi said, "My name is Arashi Uzumaki."

"Mine is Tenji Hyuga," Tenji introduced himself.

"And mine is Sora Lee," Sora finished.

"Nice to meet you, and welcome to the sand village," Temari said.

Temari guided them to Kazekage's office while giving them the tour of the village.

"Lord Kazekage, team 7 is here," Temari said.

"Thank you Temari, you can let them in," Gaara said.

Temari nodded and let team 7 in.

"Hello Lord Kazekage," Konohamaru greeted with a bow.

Sora Tenji and Arashi bowed two showing their respect to him.

"Welcome to the sand village team 7," Gaara said, "And thanks for agreeing to the mission."

"Not a problem Lord Kazekage," Tenji said.

"Bandits from the land of stone have been stealing from our caravans last few weeks," Gaara said, "The thing is the Land of Stone been going down the Land of Winds back 6 for years."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Arashi asked.

"Do what you were assign to do that's all," Gaara said, "Kankaro!"

Kankaro entered in his usual clothes.

"Take team 7 to where they are staying," Gaara ordered.

"Yes sir," Kankaro said.

On the way to the hotel Tenji saw the same men from before spying on Arashi.

Little did they know there was someone spying on Shikari while her team was training.

* * *

**A/N:** I know short but the real battle starts next chapter.

* * *

Next time...

"What...what do you mean I'm someone's target?" Arashi asked.

"Not just you, I just heard from Udon Shikari is spied on as well," Konohamaru said.

"So its not the Byakugan they're after," Tenji said.

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is we need to complete this mission," Konohamaru said.

"Next Time: Two Way Spy," Arashi said, "I wander if it has to do with my dad's heritage?"


	5. 2 Way Attack

**Full Name:** Kanto Uchiha

**Date of Birth:** November 1st

**Age:** 12

**Father:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Mother:** Unknown

**Bloodline:** Sharingan

**Element Infinity:** Fire and Lightning

**Teammates:** Shinji Aburame and Tina Inuzuka

**Sensei:** Moegi

* * *

**2 Way Attack**

**Cover:** Inoji and Chono eating bag of chips instead of training.

…**Leaf Village…**

Shikari worked on her shadow possession jutsu on Udon, who agreed to help her.

Inoji and Chono collided together with Human boulder.

"Hey boys, slow down on your jutsus, you're disrupting Shikari's concentration," Udon shouted.

"Sorry Udon-sensei," Inoji and Chono said.

"Okay Shikari try again," Udon said.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikari shouted.

Her shadow extended and attach to Udon's.

Soon she was controlling his movements.

"Okay Shikari that's enough," Udon said.

Shikari's shadow retreated back to normal.

As soon as Udon gain control of his movements he noticed the spy.

"That's enough for today, same time tomorrow," Udon said.

Meanwhile Naruto was checking over paperwork.

"I hate to admit it but purvey sage's spy network been helpful lately," Naruto said.

After becoming Hokage, he restarted the spy network with Sasuke's old team he gathers from the sound as his main spies.

By connecting it with the old Uchiha police corp and ending Danzo's root.

All Anbu in the root were either demoted, work as any other Anbu, or work under the spy network.

Sai was head of the Anbu department of spy network and second of command if Sasuke couldn't continue on with it.

Many root members were demoted.

But at the end Naruto got things settled.

"Naruto," Sai said entering.

"What is it Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Latest update on the spy network," Sai said.

He handed Naruto the profile.

Naruto read it over and reread it.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke got it from Karin herself," Sai said, "Its not just Shikari and Arashi, but anyone related to the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage and is the youngest of them."

"Arashi's team is on a C-Rank mission for the Sand village," Naruto said, "Send word to Udon and Shikamaru. Also keep in update, we might have to assemble the other Kages if it keeps up."

…**Sand Village…**

"Arashi wake up," Tenji shook his sleeping second cousin.

"Let me sleep," Arashi groaned.

"We got a mission to complete Arashi," Tenji reminded him.

Arashi groggily got up and yawned.

"I wander how your parents wake you," Tenji complained.

"Normally I wake them," Arashi said.

He looks at the clock and saw it was 3 in the mourning.

"Tenji this early?" Arashi asked.

"Would you rather finish it in the blazing hot sun?" Tenji asked.

"I'm good," Arashi said not wanting that.

"That's good, because Konohamaru-sensei wants us down in 15 minutes," Tenji said.

Soon Arashi and Tenji were in the main room where Konohamaru was enjoying the Suna newspaper.

"This brings me back to the academy days when Udon Moegi and I did the report for the Konoha academy newspaper," Konohamaru said out loud.

"You worked for the newspaper?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah even did the report on the second round of the Chunin exam," Konohamaru said.

Sora came down and grab something to eat.

"Okay team we go deliver the gear, and come back," Konohamaru said, "Nothing to it, a simple C-Rank assignment."

"Right!" they responded.

Once they started Tenji automatically activated his bloodline and saw the same people looking at Arashi.

They delivered the supply and headed back.

"Wind Style: Sand twister jutsu," Someone shouted as a twister of sand came at Arashi.

"Arashi watch out," Konohamaru shouted.

Arashi was already in position.

"Defensive: 8 trigram-64 palms," Arashi shouted.

He waved his arms around forming a shield against the twister.

The ninja that created it came at him when Tenji jumped in front.

"Kaiten," Tenji shouted.

He rotated his body forming a shield of spinning chakra forcing the guy back.

The second one was about to strike.

"Leaf Hurricane," Sora shouted kicking the guy down to the ground.

He got up just to see Arashi in attack position.

"Now for one of my own techniques," Arashi said getting in stance of an 8-trigram 64-palm strike but his hands were in a fist.

"8-trigram Uzumaki strike," Arashi shouted.

He jabbed the second guy 64 times with his fist (Its basically like 8-trigram 64 palms, with the same effects, but Arashi's use normal fist instead of gentle fist, causing more damage).

Konohamaru tied the two up and dragged them to the sand village.

Temari and Kankaro was already there.

"Gaara just received word from lord Hokage, and is assembling the 5 Kages," Temari said, "You're to travel with us to the destination he didn't say why."

"I think I know why," Konohamaru said pulling the two ninjas.

…**During the mission but at the leaf…**

Shikari was feeding the Nara clan's dear when she was attack.

"Leaf storm jutsu," The guy shouted as a storm of leaves came at Shikari.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe jutsu," Shikari shouted.

She created a wave of slashing wind that cut through the leaved and forced the man to the tree.

He was about to strike again when he found himself unable to move.

"I was this day was going to be relaxing," Shikamaru complained, "But if something happened to Shikari, her mother would kill me."

"Dad," Shikari reacted.

"Shikari go find your sensei and tell him to get Ibiki," Shikamaru ordered.

Shikari obeyed and left.

Shikamaru switch his handsigns, "Shadow Strangling Jutsu."

The shadow reached up the man's throat and strangle him long enough to pass out.

Shikamaru cut the jutsu there so the guy could be taken in for questioning.

Later Naruto received the results and assemble the meeting.

"Sai find Kakashi-sensei and tell him that you two are going to be my body guards," Naruto said, "Also finding Tsunade and tell her I need her to take over while I'm gone."

"Yes sir," Sai said leaving.

Tsunade entered not happy to be taking over again.

"Granny Tsunade, I need you to do this one thing," Naruto said, "Shikari was attack 24 hours after I found out that there are a group of ninjas going after any relatives of the 5 Kages. That includes Arashi."

Tsunade nodded as she knew that Shikari was niece of the 5th Kazekage, and granddaughter of the 4th Kazekage.

And Arashi was Naruto's son, and grandson of the 4th Hokage.

"Alright then," Tsunade agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** The Next time part is only have the characters describe what will happen next not what they will say. Easier to keep track that way.

* * *

Next Time...

"Wait why can't we go in?" Arashi asked.

"We're not the body guards, we're just here because we were caught in the middle of it," Tenji said.

"Then why is Shikari here?" Arashi asked.

"Maybe she had to fight some ninjas that were with the ones we had to fight," Sora said.

"Next Time: the 5 Kages," Arashi said, "This mission just keeps getting better."


	6. The 5 Kages

**Name: **Tina Inuzuka

**K9 Companion:** Umaru

**Date of Birth:** December 1st

**Age:** 12

**Father:** Kiba Inuzuka

**Mother:** Unknown...

**Bloodline:** She can imitate and heighten their senses to a familiarity of their K9 partner Umaru (I don't know what the Inuzuka Clan calls it)

**Elemental Infinity:** Wind

**Teammates:** Shinji Aburame and Kanto Uchiha

**Sensei:** Moegi

* * *

**The 5 Kages**

**Cover:** The 2 graves of Zabuza Momochi and Haku in peace in the Land of Waves after over 15 years.

The new Tsuchikage Mizukage Raikage had selected their ninjas and headed to the land of iron for the meeting.

Gaara Temari Kankaro and team 7 was already there waiting for the 6th Hokage.

"I see them," Arashi shouted as he had his blood line activated.

Naruto Sai and Kakashi was with him along with Shikari and Shikamaru.

"Mom," Shikari greeted Temari.

"Hey Shikari," Temari greeted, "I see your father kept you safe."

"Hey…ah forget it," Shikamaru said.

"Hey dad, where's mom?" Arashi asked.

"She's on a mission, so I couldn't ask for her help," Naruto said.

Soon the other Kages arrived as Team 7 and Shikari waited at a tent.

"Why can't we go in?" Arashi complained.

"It's a meeting of the 5 Kages, only ones allowed are the Kages and their guards," Tenji said.

"That's right, and my guess is that its about those attackers since Shikari is here," Konohamaru said.

"Yes sir," Shikari nodded.

"Shikari you were attack?" Sora asked.

"Right after I came home from training," Shikari explained.

In the meeting they had the same discussion.

"Lord Hokage what's the meeting of this?" Raikage asked.

"Yesterday I received word that a group of rogue ninjas are going after the relatives of any of the 5 Kages," Naruto said, "24 hours later Shikari Nara, who not only is the 5th Kazekage's niece, but granddaughter of the 4th Kazekage, was attack within the Konoha's walls, and saved by her father. Not to mention my son Arashi and his teammates was attack by a different group who were after him, but again they failed. Chances would be that if team 7 didn't capture the men responsible they would of gone after Gaara's son as well as his brother Kankaro's son."

"So the reason of this meeting is to warn us," Mizukage said.

"How do you know it wasn't just yours and Kazekage's relatives they were after?" Tsuchikage asked, "I mean you still have the Nine-Tail fox sealed in you Lord Hokage, and Lord Kazekage here was former jailer of the Shukaku…"

"Then why attack Shikari first instead of my son Yasha," Gaara responded.

Tsuchikage quieted when he didn't have an answer.

"I think we should hear from the witnesses," Raikage said, "Then we'll decide from there."

Naruto nodded as he figure it'll come to this.

"I think the guards has right to hear this two," Naruto said, "Only to make it fair since one of Lord Kazekage's guards is Shikari's mother, and the other's is her Uncle as well, making it their right to know."

"Very well then," Mifune agreed as he was hearing their argument.

"Sai get team 7 as well as our guest in here," Naruto ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Sai responded.

"By the way Lord Hokage, how's the young Uchiha?" the Raikage asked.

"Last time I checked only difficulties Moegi had with Kanto is getting him to work as a team with Shinji and Tina," Naruto said, "But that's to expect from most Uchihas."

"I hope so, or you know the penalty," Raikage said.

"How can I forget," Naruto thought.

Team 7 as well as Shikari and Shikamaru was let in.

Konohamaru and Shikamaru did most of the explaining while one of Mizukage's guards that had the souvenir Byakugan judge them.

"There's no lie to it," the guard said, "Not to mention just by looking into Tenji's and Arashi's chakra levels I have no doubt that they're capable of what you mention."

"This leads to the question of what's our next move and when," Mifune said, "I think we keep an eye out for any more strange phenomenon's going on in our villages. Only question is when should we meet up and where."

"Mifune, I was thinking about that," Gaara said, "The best time would be when there's a big event going on that can involve all 5 of our villages as well as our other allies."

"Like say, the up coming Chunin selection exam," Naruto requested, "Its only 2 months away, and everyone will be preparing for it. So no one would expect anything going on before it."

"Dad," Arashi thought.

"I think Lord Hokage has an excellent point," Mizukage said, "And all 5 villages must have Genin that are ready to try for the next level."

"So its agreed then, and since its being hold in the leaf village this year, Lord Hokage I'll leave it to you," Mifune said, "One last thing, no heavy guards on those who might be targeted. That way we can create less suspicion that we know their plan, and we have a plan of our own."

"Arashi Tenji Sora and Shikari, go get something to eat, you 4 earned it," Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir," Tenji said.

"Don't worry about me dad," Arashi said leaving.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said.

"Yes sir," Konohamaru said.

"Good job out there, I knew I made a right decision making you Jonin instructor for them, and when you see Udon, tell him the same thing," Naruto said.

Else where Sasuke was watching over a secret base.

"This is the place," Sasuke thought.

On the door was a symbol meaning new beginning as some rogue ninjas entered in defeat.

"Looks to me like a new end," Sasuke thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know, I tried to fit everything in. If there are some out of character, sorry its not as easy as it looks. Yes the 5 Kages will regather during Chunin exam. What Sasuke was doing at the base is part of the spy network, and more will come in. I did say history attend to repeat itself and it will. Other villages like the Star, Waterfall, Grass, Rain, etch will get involved soon.

Oh there's a surprise to who's the new Hoshikage for the Star Village, and after affects of the survivors who had gone through the star training who had kids after the star was destroyed. Naruto is well aware of it, and for a good reason that has to do with whose the new Hoshikage.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

"What's up with the lame missions?" Arashi asked.

"There's to much preparation going on for another C-Rank," Sora said.

"Preparation for what?" Arashi asked.

"You should know Arashi it only been two months since the meeting," Tenji said.

"Next time: Preparation," Arashi said, "Would someone answer my question?"


	7. Preparation

**Full Name:** Shinji Aburame

**Date of Birth:** July 5th

**Age:** 12

**Father:** Shino Aburame

**Mother:** Unknown

**Bloodline:** Bug control

**Elemental Infinity:** Earth

**Teammates:** Tina Inuzuka and Kanto Uchiha

**Sensei:** Moegi

* * *

**Preparation**

**Cover:** Shikari standing in front of the leaf and sand crest representing the villages her parents are from.

2 months after the meeting everything went back to normal, or as normal as it can get.

Arashi got up and changed into his normal clothes and headed out.

"Bye mom," Arashi shouted leaving.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"My team are meeting up to train before we start today's missions," Arashi answered.

"Okay don't give your sensei to much trouble," Hinata shouted.

"I won't," Arashi's voice echoed as he was now gone.

Naruto was already gone for another meeting this time with Iruka about the Chuunin exam.

Hinata also had some missions herself.

That's normal for the Uzumaki family at least.

Tenji and Sora waited at the stumps of training ground 7 for their teammate.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my alarm decided to wake me up late," Arashi said when he arrived.

"Since when Arashi-wake up before his parents-Uzumaki need an alarm clock?" Sora asked.

"Ha-ha, very funny that I forgot to laugh," Arashi responded.

As soon as Konohamaru arrived they trained.

Then they had their D-Rank missions.

"What's up with the lame missions?" Arashi asked as they were picking up cans in the river.

"Arashi, you're so dense," Tenji said, "Do you remember anything from 2 months ago?"

"I remember stopping rogue ninjas," Arashi said.

A bird soared around catching Konohamaru's attention.

"So its time," Konohamaru thought.

Else where Moegi was watching over her team, and Udon was treating his team to lunch when they saw the bird.

"Okay guys, go off and do whatever you want, I need to go and give the mission report," Konohamaru said.

Tenji and Arashi decided to go to the Hyuga Mansion and spar a little at the garden.

"Hey Tenji where's your parents?" Arashi asked.

"I don't know," Tenji said, "They would have told me if they were on a mission."

They set up for their spar.

"Byakugan," Both shouted activating their bloodline as they started.

At the walls Shikamaru and Shikari waited Temari Kankaro and his team. 

_"That time of year again,"_ Shikamaru sighed, _"What a drag."_

The gates open as Temari Kankaro and 3 Genin fallowing Kankaro.

One had red hair carrying a gore on his back.

The Konochi has worn a black shirt and pants carrying a puppet on her back.

The third had a Katana with the sand's crest on the handle.

"Hey Shikari," the Konochi greeted, "How come you hardly come with your mom back to the sand anymore?"

"I'm a leaf ninja now, Akari," Shikari responded and turned to the red hair genin, "Hey Yasha."

"Hello," Yasha greeted.

Akari was Kankaro's daughter as Yasha was Gaara's son.

"Oh by the way this is Yasha and Akari's teammate Kai, he's a wind user two but he use his sword," Kankaro explained.

"Nice to meet you," Temari greeted Kai.

"Thank you," Kai greeted.

"So is Shikari's team entering this year?" Kankaro asked.

"I don't know, sensei never told us," Shikari answered.

Later that day, at the tower, all the proctors gather around the desk.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were amongst them for the chunin exam.

"Would the leaders of the 9 rookies step forward," Naruto said.

Konohamaru Moegi and Udon stepped forward.

"Even though they're new genin, is there anyone in your team you think are ready for the exam? As you know they had to complete at least 8 missions," Naruto clearly read off a card that Shizune gave him, "We'll start with Team 7."

Konohamaru step forward.

"I, Konohamaru Sarutobi, leader of team 7 consisting: Arashi Uzumaki, Sora Lee, and Tenji Hyuga. Taking responsibility of my decision, I recommend all three take the Chuunin exam," Konohamaru said.

"I, Moegi, leader of team 8 consisting: Kanto Uchiha, Tina Inuzuka, and Shinji Aburame. Taking responsibility of my decision, I recommend all three take the Chuunin exam," Moegi said next.

"I, Udon, leader of team 10 consisting: Shikari Nara, Inoji Akamichi, and Chono Akamichi. Taking responsibility of my decision, I recommend all three take the Chuunin exam," Udon finished.

"Are you sure about the choices you made?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Hokage, you trusted the three of us to train these 9 genin, and we been working with them and helping them improve their skills," Konohamaru said, "And I know my team is ready, and since Moegi Udon and I were a team once, I know to trust their decisions."

Naruto look at Hinata, who was amongst the group, as she nodded.

Naruto nodded back.

"Okay then, just let them sign these forms and give them the date of the exam," Naruto said.

The next day team 7 arrived at the training ground.

"I got good news for you three," Konohamaru told them, "I requested you three to take the Chuunin exam."

"Really?" Arashi shouted.

"Yes but there's a twist," Konohamaru said, "You three must enter the exam together or all three of you must wait 6 months for the next one."

Konohamaru handed them the forms before leaving.

"Ah man I so want to enter. This will be a great chance to show everyone I'm more than the Hokage's son," Arashi said, "What about you two?"

"I don't see why we can't enter," Sora said.

"Guys this exam isn't a piece of cake, most people don't even make it pass the first round," Tenji explained, "If we're taking this exam we better train."

Team 7 separated in agreement with Tenji about taking the exam seriously.

Team 8 and 10 were doing the same as they agreed to the exam.

…Namikaze/Uzumaki Mansion…

"Hey Arashi," Naruto greeted.

"Dad I thought you were busy today?" Arashi asked.

"Just last minute stuff with preparing the exam so Shizune let me use a shadow clone take care of it," Naruto said, "This way I can train you personally."

"Alright," Arashi shouted.

They reached the garden to start.

Hinata saw this and decided to make them some tea.

"Hey dad you think you can go into sage mode?" Arashi asked.

"No Arashi, as strong as you are, you're not ready to survive fighting me in sage mode," Naruto said, "However I think you are ready for first stage of the nine-tail fox's chakra." 

_"Kid are you sure about this? I mean its against your own kit,"_ the fox asked. 

_"I'm sure," _Naruto said.

Naruto's body surround with red chakra as they started.

…Hyuga Mansion…

Tenji was now sparing against Neji.

"Tenji you need to put more effort into it," Neji said.

"I know," Tenji responded.

Tenji summoned his weapons at Neji.

"Kaiten," Neji shouted spinning rapidly.

Chakra formed a spinning shield that deflected the weapons.

Tenji came at Neji at the moment he stopped.

Neji manage to block each hit.

Tenten watch from the entrance to the gardens.

"Neji sparing with Tenji this time?" she heard a stern voice asked.

Tenten turned to find Hiashi had walked up.

"Yeah, since there were no meetings today Neji agreed to help Tenji out," Tenten said.

"Tenji is a mixture of both you and Neji, I don't have a single doubt he and his teammates will be able to pass the first two rounds," Hiashi said, "Hopefully all three make it to the finals."

Tenten nodded as Tenji tried another trick against his father.

…Lee's Dojo…

The Dojo had been improved to be both a training area and a home for them.

Sora hit the ground as she was sparing against her father.

"Come on Sora show more of your youth," Lee shouted.

Sora got up on her feet and took her stance.

Sora came at Lee full speed.

Lee dropped and went for a kick, "Leaf hurricane."

Sora jumped dodging the kick and manage to kick Lee at the process.

"I did it," Sora said.

"Yes my youthful daughter you finally blossom in Taijutsu," Lee shouted.

"Okay you two time to take a break," Sakura shouted.

"Alright mom," Sora said heading out of the training area.

Sora took care of her own injuries.

"It seems to me you're Taijutsu improved a lot since being put on the same team as Arashi and Tenji," Sakura said.

"Of course, she has to work hard to keep up with them since they youth is in their gentle fist," Lee responded.

"Konohamaru-sensei helped two," Sora said, "He helped me a lot so I don't feel left out because I don't have the Byakugan." 

_"Way I see it Naruto had the right idea balancing them out,"_ Sakura thought.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

"The chunin exam starts today," Arashi shouted.

"Wow there are ninjas, and not just from the 5 great countries," Sora said.

"Lord Hokage wants to make sure that if those related to the Kages that are in these exams know they have other allies," Tenji said.

"Wait why mom is here?" Sora responded.

"Next Time: Chuunin exam begins," Arashi said, "The fun begins here guys."


	8. Chuunin Exam Begins

**Full Name:** Shikari Nara

**Date of Birth:** February 24th

**Age:** 12

**Father:** Shikamaru Nara

**Mother:** Temari Subaku/Nara

**Bloodline:** Shadow user

**Elemental Infinity:** Wind

**Teammates:** Inoji and Chono Akamichi

**Sensei:** Udon

* * *

**Chuunin Exam Begins**

**Cover:** Sakura working at the hospital making sure all her patients are treated between her missions.

The next mourning Arashi headed to the Hyuga mansion to meet up with Tenji.

"Hello Arashi," the guard greeted, "I heard you and Tenji is taking the Chuunin exam."

"Yes sir," Arashi said.

"I'm sure you two and your teammate will make this village proud," the guard responded.

Arashi headed in and waited for Tenji to arrive.

"Arashi," Hiashi greeted his grandson.

"Hello grandfather," Arashi greeted with a bow.

"Tenji will be here soon," Hiashi informed him.

"Thank you," Arashi responded.

"Good luck to both of you and your 3rd teammate," Hiashi said before leaving.

Tenji arrived shortly after and the two headed off to the academy where they met up with Sora.

They reached the second floor and stopped.

"Byakugan," Tenji said activating his bloodline.

"Genjutsu?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, apparently the proctors want to make sure that only those wise enough to know the difference take the exam," Tenji said.

"Then lets go to the next floor then," Arashi said, "The less competition the better if you ask me."

Tenji and Sora nodded heading to the third floor.

Konohamaru waited at the doors to 305 when they arrived.

"Konohamaru-sensei," Sora responded.

"Hey you three," Konohamaru said, "Nice to know I made a right choice to request you three."

"What are you doing here sensei?" Arashi asked.

"I thought I'll give you some word of advice before you go through these doors," Konohamaru said, "The Chuunin exam isn't some push over exam like the Genin exam. You have a good chance of failing these exams and even your life. I just want to make sure you three are sure of taking these exams."

"We're positive," Tenji said.

"Yeah, after all, the moment you pass us from your test, we been working hard for this moment," Sora continued.

"Which means we'll take anything these exams throw at us and throw it back," Arashi said.

Konohamaru smiled hearing this.

"I thought you might say that," Konohamaru said, "Then all I have to do is step aside and allow you to show me that you can."

Team 7 entered the room and saw it filled with ninjas from either the Sand, Mist, Cloud, Stone, Leaf, Rain, Star, or Waterfall village.

"So you decided to show up," they heard Kanto said.

They turned to see Kanto Shinji and Tina with Umaru on her head.

"I would of thought you would run Uzumaki," Kanto said.

"And miss a chance like this no way," Arashi said.

"It be wise not to start a fight you two," Shinji said.

"Yeah you two," Tina said.

"Please with Arashi and Kanto in the same room, you know it means trouble," someone said.

Sora look to see Inoji Chono and Shikari have arrived.

"Looks like us rooky nine are here to take the exam," Inoji said, "Ironic since most of our parents were in the same position."

"Yeah but most of us are here to pass the exam," Arashi said.

"Yeah in your dreams," Kanto said.

"Hey Arashi Kanto cut it out," someone said.

In a puff of smoke Sakura appeared with selected Jonins.

"My name is Sakura Lee, and I'm proctor for the first round of the Chuunin exam," Sakura said.

_"Oh no,"_ Sora thought as she saw her mother.

"Now I want you to line up turn in your forms and get a number and test paper. The number is the number of the seat you'll be sitting at. Once we're all seated we'll start the written test," Sakura said.

At the Hokage office Naruto was looking at the photo of the previous Hokages.

Mainly on Sarutobi's Minato's and Tsunade's.

"Naruto," Shizune said.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"There's still some concern with the Hyuga clan elders about you allowing cloud ninjas participating with your son Arashi as well as Tenji," Shizune said.

"They're worried that they might try and steal the Byakugan again," Naruto said, "I can't blame them, but right now we're at a greater risk that's even the Raikage has, as well as Gaara, the Tsuchikage, and the Mizukage."

"Okay well that just leaves to the fact of the spy network," Shizune said, "Apparently they're after more than descendants of the 5 Kages of the five great nations."

Naruto look at the file.

"They're after those Genin and bellow ranks," Naruto read, "That mainly narrows it down to Arashi Shikari Akari and Yasha."

"Not entirely true, if you check it again, it says they're working their way up the ranks, meaning once they're done with them they'll go after Chuunin and then Jonins," Shizune said, "They're still trying to find out on Anbu, but its clear they're not after those who are already Kages."

"I believe that," Naruto said, "They're after those related to the Kages not the Kages themselves."

"That just leaves the Chuunin exam, which seems to be going well," Shizune said.

"That's good, the reason why I choose the main examiners that I know they wouldn't give special attention to Arashi just like they wouldn't do that for any of the other students," Naruto said.

"Sure hope so," Shizune said.

At the room the students took their seats.

"Now for the rules. Rule 1: All of you will be starting with 10 points, one point for each question. Meaning for each one you get wrong is a point off. 2nd rule is the total amount of points you have is added up with the total amount your teammates have. Third: I hand picked these proctors to spy on you all. If they catch you cheating they take 2 points off. If you get caught 5 times you fail," Sakura said, "Lastly if one of you fail, your whole team fails. As this is a team effort test. Anyone caught cheating doesn't deserve to be called shinobies."

_"Okay no problem I can handle this," _Arashi thought.

"9 of the questions are already given. You have an hour to complete it. 45 minutes into the test I'll give you the tenth question. Now BEGIN," Sakura shouted.

Everyone turned the papers over.

All of the participants turned it over and begin.

Sora read over the whole test. 

_"Are you kidding me? I can't even answer these. It takes both knowledge and experience of a Chuunin,"_ Tenji thought.

Arashi heard the proctor writing someone up. 

_"Someone had been caught,"_ Arashi thought.

Right away teams failed as they left the room. 

_"What if we tried cheating in a way with out being caught, like using the Byakugan,"_ Arashi thought.

Arashi made the handsigns and activated his bloodline.

Right away he saw Sora writing down the answers and started writing them down. 

_"Good thing Sora has her mother's IQ," _Arashi thought, _"Knowing Tenji he figured it out before I did." _

Sure enough Tenji activated his Byakugan and peeked off Shikari who knew was able to figure out the answers on her own.

Inoji and Chono found their victims as they made their handsigns.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu," both twins thought as they gain control of two people who had all the answers.

Kanto had his Sharingan activated as he copied one's hand movements and wrote down the answers.

Shinji had his bugs gather info from Kanto.

Umaru was on top of Tina's head looking at the answers and giving them to her since no one knows what Umaru was saying.

Yasha was using sand to form a third eye that he learn from his father to copy answers.

Akari used her puppet to give her answers and gave them to her teammate.

At the lounge Konohamaru Moegi and Udon were enjoying their time together.

"By now they should be done with the written test," Konohamaru said, "I'm not worried though. Sora may have her father's skill in Taijutsu but she also has her mother's intelligence. All Arashi and Tenji has to do is use their Byakugan."

"Same here, Shikari may not be as lazy as her father, but she is as smart as Shikamaru," Udon said, "Then you have Inoji and Chono who knows at least the mind transfer jutsu."

"Mine should be two considering I have an Uchiha, an Inuzuka and an Aburame," Moegi said.

"Okay now for the tenth question," Sakura said, "First those who don't want to take the tenth question may say so now and they and their team fails."

"What why?" Inoji shouted.

"Simply put it like this. If you fail to answer the tenth question will fail the exam, and not only that but will never be allowed to take the Chuunin exam ever again and forever be a Genin," Sakura responded.

One by one team fail as Arashi sit put. 

_"If I choose not to take it, Tenji and Sora fails with me even though they might stand a chance. No I can't do it,"_ Arashi thought.

Neither of team 10 was going without leaving out the others.

Sakura watch proudly as those stayed. 

_"Now for my favorite part,"_ Sakura thought, _"Testing their real teamwork." _

Sakura decided to pick on Arashi.

"Arashi Uzumaki, I would have thought you would back out," Sakura said.

"Huh?" Arashi responded.

"I mean I hate to see the son of the 6th Hokage and grandson of the current leader of the Hyuga Clan let them down by being stuck as Genin the rest of your life," Sakura explained.

Everyone's attention turned to the young Uzumaki.

"What about your daughter, Sora, or Tenji who's son of the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan and Weapon mistress?" Arashi asked, "I don't want to fail without considering what they want. I know that half of this class is the same. You said this test is a team effort and isn't that what it means to be a team?"

All the Genin in the room nodded knowing that Arashi had a point.

"Very well then. All I have to say is you all pass," Sakura said.

"What do you mean we all pass? What about the tenth question?" a cloud ninja asked.

"That was basically it. There will be time when you'll be put in a mission that has a high risk of death of one of your teammates. And as leader you must choose whether or not to continue on the mission with your team or back away and let your teammates down by abandoning them," Sakura said, "Here's a lesson to consider: Those who break the rules are dirt, but those who abandon a their teammates, especially in their time of need, are worst than dirt. You either take a risk and work with your team or run away and let your team suffer the consequences."

"What about the other 9 questions?" Akari asked.

"They were a test to see if you can gather information even surrounded by enemies who can watch your every move," Sakura said, "During a mission if you get caught you can be killed and the rest of your team could end up failing the mission. The 9 questions were to see if you can do that with out being caught."

"In other hands this test was to check on our skills and mind," Tenji said.

"That's right, even though the hidden villages are separated the one thing they have in common is that they have shinobies putting their lives on the line for someone else," Sakura said.

Just then there was a puff of smoke in the room again.

When it clear Kiba was on top of Akamaru in front of them.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my K9 partner Akamaru and we're the proctors for the second round of the Chuunin exam," Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in response.

_"Something tells me this will be interesting,"_ Arashi said.

* * *

**A/N:** The Kages will appear for their meeting again. Anyways the next chapter will show more into why I set up the teams.

Since Inoji and Chono are Ino's sons it does make sense that they know the mind transfer jutsu and other Yamanaka Clan's jutsus (Mind destruction jutsu for example) to go along with the Akamichi Clan's jutsus.

As for Sakura's speech, I just thought of using something from what Sakura Naruto and Sasuke learn from Kakashi. Using Arashi as a target was like a test to see if he has Naruto's will.

I'm also trying not to use the same proctors as I did in the 'Naruto GX' and since there are more options this is the result. which is why Kiba is the proctor for the next exam.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to camp out here until we can get a scroll," Arashi said.

"We should take post, they don't call this the forest of death for nothing," Tenji said.

"Good point," Sora said.

"Next time: Forest of Death again," Arashi said, "These test seem to be connected to be here for another cause."

**Chuunin Exam Begins**


	9. Forest of Death Again

**Name:** Inoji Akamichi

**Date of Birth:** April 9th

**Age:** 12

**Father:** Choji

**Mother:** Ino

**Twin Brother:** Chono Akamichi (Born 10 minutes before Chono)

**Element infinity:** Earth

**Teammates:** Shikari Nara and Chono Akamichi

**Sensei:** Udon

* * *

**Forest of Death Again**

**Cover:** Gamakichi and Gamatatsu grown to the size of of their father in their world with Ma Pa standing on their heads.

The next day all the passing teams waited at the gate.

"This is training ground 44, also known as the forest of death. Each team will be given either a heaven or earth scroll," Kiba explained, "Your goal is to try and get the opposite scroll of the one you have, and make it to the tower. You only have 5 days, and if you don't make it there on time, or with one of your teammates missing, or with only one scroll you fail. If you try and open the scroll before making it to your destination, not only you fail but you'll have a big surprise."

"5 days of only having to get a scroll, too easy," someone said.

"Not really because every other team around you is your enemy. Plus there are other living things in the forest to worry about," Kiba said, "So the trip itself is dangerous."

Kiba handed out forms that made him un-responsible for any deaths in the forest.

"This doesn't seem that hard," Arashi said.

"Trust me Arashi, I doubt it's as easy as it sounds," Tenji said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprise if we're already been targeted," Sora said.

"Why?" Arashi asked.

"How about you're son of the 6th Hokage, Sora's daughter of Sakura who was trained by the 5th Hokage, and me who is son of the Hyuga prodigy," Tenji said, "Each of us has a record from both sides of our family."

"Yeah, yeah," Arashi said.

They turned the forms in and gain a heaven scroll.

Meanwhile the five other Kages arrived with their guards including Killer Bee, and family that wasn't taking the Chuunin exam.

Shizune greeted them.

"My name is Shizune and I'm your escort to the Hokage's office," Shizune said.

"Why isn't Lord Hokage here to do that?" Raikage asked.

"Well considering that today's the second day of the Chuunin exam, Lord Hokage is still busy with business that has to do with the exam," Shizune said.

"Understandable, considering we agreed to hold this meeting during the Chuunin exam," Mizukage said.

Once at Naruto's office, that was rearranged for the meeting.

"So lord Hokage, rumors have it your son is taking these exams," Mizukage said.

"Risky at the decision," Tsuchikage said.

"Not really since Akiri Yasha and Shikari are also taking these exams," Naruto said, "Besides I trust you and Lord Raikage made none of the teams will do something drastic like kidnapping Arashi."

Raikage nodded in assurance.

Tsuchikage just grunted ignoring the fact Arashi was the grandson of the 4th Hokage.

"Naruto has a point," Gaara said, "This isn't a time to let our village's history with each other cause trouble. Isn't that why we each send teams of Genin into the Chuunin exams?"

"I guess you're right," Tsuchikage said.

"Good now lets get back to business," Naruto said.

At forest of death the gates were opened as the teams rushed into the forest.

Team 8 stopped automatically.

"First thing we should do is find a team," Kanto said.

"Shouldn't we go to the tower first?" Tina asked.

"It's wiser to do that and wait for the enemy to come to us," Shinji said.

"Fine then, but if we find any enemies we get their scroll," Kanto said.

Team 10 was hiding as some mist ninjas jumped off.

"We need to find a team that's guard is let down," Shikari said.

"But that's boring," Chono said opening a bag of chips.

"Yeah, why can't we just go after a weak team?" Inoji asked.

"It maybe boring, but we don't know any weak teams," Shikari said, "So we're better off doing it that way."

Team 7 finally stopped at a clearing.

Tenji climb up the tree to the highest branch.

"Byakugan," Tenji activated his bloodline.

Arashi climb a tree and activated his bloodline but on the opposite side from Tenji.

"See anything?" Sora shouted.

"We're in a clear from this end," Arashi said.

"I found one," Tenji said, "Mist ninjas."

"Well?" Arashi asked.

"Let's go," Tenji said.

They jumped toward the direction.

"I say we go after that leaf team with the two Byakugan wielders," the one with a sword strap on his back said.

"I don't know, one of them is the 6th Hokage's son," the Konochi said.

"That's what makes it better," the one with the goggles on said.

"Then its settle we go after them first," the first one said.

Just then weapons fell from catching them off guard.

"That would be a good idea," Sora said.

"But you forgot our Byakugan can find anything," Tenji said.

The one with the sword performed handsigns.

"Water Style: Bullet rain jutsu," he shouted.

Just then water pored down breaking some of the branches.

"Kaiten," Tenji shouted.

Tenji spin rapidly as surround him in a spinning shield.

The rain bounces off shield.

"We should get them," The third one said.

"Wait where third teammate is?" The Konochi asked.

"Shadow Clone jutsu," Arashi shouted from no where.

Just then shadow clones appeared under them and kicked the first one into the air shouting, "Ar-a-shi."

The original Arashi came down on him.

"Uzumaki Barrage," Arashi shouted as he had chakra send to his foot and kicked the guy down into the ground.

"You'll pay for that," The third one said making a handsign.

"No don't," the Konochi responded.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu," He shouted.

The field surrounds the area blinding their view.

"Now let's see you fight," he said.

"You forgot about our Byakugan," Tenji said.

"What?" the guy said.

Just then weapons came at him from the mist he saw Tenji with an open weapon scroll.

"Weapon storm jutsu," Tenji shouted.

He started spinning causing the scroll to swirl around him almost like the Kaiten.

Tenji bit his thumb to where it was bleeding and swipe blood across the scroll.

Just then weapons fired everywhere and hit the third mist ninja.

"Leaf Hurricane," Sora shouted kicking the Konochi to the tree knocking her out.

Arashi pulled out an earth scroll.

"Now that we got the scroll we're looking for lets go," Tenji said.

"Right," Arashi and Sora said.

They jumped off.

Back at the meeting Naruto sighed as Raikage gave his speech about how they should deal with the enemy.

"We should force them out," Raikage said.

"Let me guess, by tricking them," Naruto said.

"If we lure them out we can catch them," Raikage said.

"We don't have anything to use to trick them except for the ones they're after," Naruto said, "And I'm not risking my son's life for it."

"Same here for my son and my nephew and niece," Gaara said.

"Wait a second, isn't didn't the third Hokage have grandsons that are now Chuunin and Jonin?" Tsuchikage asked, "We can use one of them as decoys."

"That's easy said than done considering they're after the lowest ranks first," Naruto said.

"Genin and Academy students," Gaara said knowing all too well.

"But then why did they go after yours first?" Tsuchikage asked, "I believe lord Kazekage has a son and another niece after all."

"We don't know their full extension of their plan," Raikage said, "For all we know they could have a list of who they want and in what order."

"Let's get back to some other matter," Mizukage said, "All we're doing is going back to the first hand task."

"I agree," Naruto said.

Meanwhile Hinata was checking on her old sensei.

"Akuma is looking forward to meet Arashi's team if they made it past the second round," Kurenai said, "I still don't get how Konohamaru talked him into being Arashi's chuunin escort."

Hinata shrugged as she didn't know either, this was actually the first she heard about Akuma being their escort.

"Have you heard from Shino or Kiba about how Shinji and Tina are doing?" Kurenai said.

"I hear from Shino that Shinji and Tina are working well together," Hinata said.

"Well let's hope that all 9 rookies make it to the next round," Kurenai said.

Team 8 reached an area around the tower.

"We should make camp, we don't know how long we'll be here," Shinji said, "That way the moment we have our hands on the scroll we won't be far from the tower."

"Yeah, yeah," Kanto said.

Soon enough some unlucky leaf ninjas entered the field.

Just then bunch of giant leaches latch on them and suck them dry of their chakra.

Kanto gathered the scroll and they headed off to the tower.

In another part of the village some mist ninjas jumped down.

"I thought there were some ninjas here," one said.

"Let's just go," the other said.

They tried to go but found themselves paralyze.

"Why can't we move?" The Konochi asked.

"Because you're trap in my shadow possession jutsu," Shikari said.

They look to see Shikari Inoji and Chono waiting for them.

"Who are you?" the first one asked.

"We're the third generation of Ino-," Inoji started.

"-Shika-," Shikari continued.

"-Cho," Chono finished.

"You're one of those rookies," the konochi said.

"We'll show you," Chono said.

"Inoji Chono, battle formation," Shikari shouted.

Inoji and Chono jumped down and made the handsign.

"Expansion jutsu," They shouted.

Their bodies double in size.

Then they retreated in their clothes and started spinning.

"Akamichi Clan's Human Boulder Jutsu," they shouted.

They came at the mist ninjas full speed.

Shikari releases the shadow jutsu at the right moment.

However the three mist ninjas dodge it easily.

"Nice try," the leader said, "but you miss."

"Wind Scythe Jutsu," Shikari shouted as her fan was open.

With one swipe of her fan powerful windblown and threw the mist ninjas into the tree.

At the same time the wind increases Inoji and Chono's speed as they rolled and slam into the mist ninjas.

Chono took out a heaven scroll.

"We got our scroll so let's go," Shikari said.

"Right," Inoji and Chono responded.

They headed off.

Yasha Akari and Kai faced some stone ninjas.

Yasha's sand crushes them in second.

"Luckily they have a earth scroll," Akari said.

"Yeah but what's the point of us taking these exams if Yasha does all the work?" Kai asked.

"We still have time to prove ourselves," Akari said.

"Come on guys," Yasha said, "We need to go."

In moments the four teams made it to the tower.

Shizune came into the meeting room.

"Sorry to disturbed you," Shizune said.

"What is it Shizune," Naruto asked.

"I thought you and Lord Kazekage will be glad to know that both Team leaf's team 7 and 10 as well as sand team 5 made it to the tower," Shizune said, "As well as team 8 from the leaf. And that news has it one team from both Mist Stone and Cloud are arriving."

"Very well," Naruto said, "Thanks."

Shizune left knowing that Naruto was proud of his son.

"I think its safe to say that this meeting should be hold off until after the finals," Mizukage said.

"I think so two," Raikage said.

"Okay then, after the finals," Naruto said, "All of you are invited to see the finals. Of course Kazekage will be there."

They nodded as the meeting was closed.

* * *

**A/N:** Today is thanksgiving, a time to be thankful for the good things in your life, and to spend time with your family. Its celebrated here in the U.S. on November 26th every year, and is one of my favorite times of the year, along with Christmas. So to the american readers who celebrates Thanksgiving, HAPPY THANKSGIVING.

* * *

"What in the world?" Arashi asked, "Why do we have to go through the preliminaries?"

"It's to shorten the numbers of participants for the finals," Tenji said.

"Although some of these guys makes me worried," Sora said.

"No matter, I'll become Chuunin in no time," Arashi said.

"That's if you make it to the finals," Tenji said.

"Next Time: The Preliminaries," Arashi said, "Oh I'll make it to the next round."

**Forest of Death Again**


	10. The Preliminaries Begin

**Name:** Chono Akamichi

**Birthdate:** April 9th

**Father:** Choji Akamichi

**Mother:** Ino Yamanaka/Akamichi

**Twin Brother:** Inoji Akamichi (Born 10 minutes after Inoji

**Bloodline:** Body expansion/mind user

**Element Infinity:** Earth

**Teammates:** Shikari Nara and Inoji Akamichi

**Sensei:** Udon

* * *

**The Preliminaries  
**

**Cover:** The Akatsuki Hideout is vacant with no sign of Anyone being there for years.

"No one is here," Arashi said.

"I doubt we're the first ones here," Tenji said.

"Then where is everyone?" Arashi asked.

"Hey guys look over here," Sora said.

They fallowed Sora to a billboard with a message on it.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire, require wisdom to your higher. If its earthly qualities you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together, the pairs' path will become righteous forever," Sora said, "My mom told me about this saying. It's the requirement of a Chuunin."

"In that case we need to open the scrolls to find out more," Tenji said.

Tenji and Arashi took out the heaven and earth scroll and opened it.

Inside was markings in it.

Tenji recognize the markings immediately.

"Arashi throw it, it's a summoning scroll," Tenji said tossing the earth scroll.

Arashi threw the heaven scroll.

The scrolls landed on each open as it budge.

In a puff of smoke a dark hair 15 year old ninja with red eyes wearing usual ninja clothes along with a Chuunin vest.

"So you three must be team 7 my cousin brags about," the Chuunin said.

"Who are you?" Arashi asked.

"Akuma Sarutobi," the teenager answered.

"Sarutobi, wait so your cousin is Konohamaru-sensei?" Sora asked.

"Smart girl, you must be Sora Lee. And blondie there must be Arashi Uzumaki son of one of my mother's former students," Akuma said and turned to Tenji, "Meaning you must be Tenji Hyuga son of the Hyuga Clan's last prodigy and Konoha's weapon mistress."

"So you're our Chuunin guide," Tenji said.

"Yeah, to be honest I ask to be you three's guide specifically," Akuma said, "I could of picked team 8's, but I wanted to see if you're exactly like how Konohamaru said you are."

"So Akuma, that sign, what it says. Is it the requirements of a chuunin?" Arashi asked.

"That's correct; a Chuunin must have a balance of both strength and wisdom. They're normally captains during mission and can be trusted with their teammates' lives," Akuma said, "Heaven is wisdom, so if you lack wisdom you must study to make yourself wiser. Earth is strength, so if you lack in strength, you train your body to get stronger. And you must do so until you find a balance between the two, and only then you can truly reach Chuunin ranks."

Akuma showed team 7 to the waiting hall.

Since it was only the first day, team 8 was the only ones there (since they were closer to the tower).

After the next five days team 10 as well as the sand team arrived.

Also a team from the Cloud Stone Mist and star village arrived.

Soon Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Kankaro, Kiba, Akamaru, Temari, Iruka, Shizune, the instructors for the other teams arrived, as well as Gai Kakashi Kurenai and Gaara was there.

Naruto wore his hokage robes minus the hat. 

_"8 teams, 24 Genin,"_ Naruto thought, _"That's 3 more than my first time. I'm more surprise a team from the star village is here."_

All the teams were lined up in their own place.

"Looks like Tenji and Sora made it, not surprising who Tenji's parents and Sora's father is," Gai said, "Neji Tenten and Lee were on my team."

"True but Sora's mother and Arashi's father, was on mine, so it doesn't matter does it," Kakashi said, "But it does remind me of the good old days."

Kakashi remember when Naruto first took the exam.

"_Wow even mom and dad are here,"_ Arashi thought, _"To make things better Kanto made it this far two."_

"I must congratulate you all on making it this far into the Chuunin exam. If I were your Kage, or village leader I would be proud of each one of you," Kiba started, "Now I'll let Lord Hokage talk to you all about this exam so listen and pay attention."

Naruto stepped up as Kiba step aside.

"First I think we should be grateful that Lord Kazekage decided to stay a bit for preliminaries," Naruto said. 

_"Why is father here?" _Yasha thought.

"Secondly I want you to understand something about the Chuunin exams," Naruto said, "Because even though now most of the nations, including fire water wind earth lightning and bear, are in equal grounds. The Chuunin exams a substitute for the war that had ended long before many of you were born."

"Replacement for war?" Arashi asked.

"Before the peace treaty amongst nations, the Chuunins were decided by how a ninja does during a mission when pinned against a dangerous situation, no matter if it was to gather information, or surviving against an enemy team, which both first and second part of the exams put you in," Naruto said, "However the third exam is for you to show everyone you have what it takes to be Chuunin." 

_"Huh?"_ Arashi thought.

"You see leaders of not only the land of fire, but from other nations including Lord Kazekage and myself will gather and see you show us you have what it takes to be Chuunin," Naruto said, "by fighting an opponent by yourself. Meaning no teams are needed. You'll represent you're not only your village but strength of your village. A shinobies strength is born through life risking battles and that's what the Chuunin exam is here to do."

Just then there was a swirl of leaves as Lee jumped in.

"Naruto, as referee, please let me explain the rest," Lee said. 

_"DAD!" _Sora thought in her head shocked. 

_"So Naruto chosen Lee to be the proctor,"_ Gai thought proudly.

"Not a problem Lee," Naruto said. 

_"So Naruto wasn't kidding when he made sure not only the proctors wouldn't give special attention to any of the students, but also would be best fit for that part of the exam,"_ Kakashi thought.

Lee turned to face the teams.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rock Lee, and before the third exam, we must hold a preliminary matches starting now," Lee announced.

"Wait what?" Arashi asked, "Why can't we just go into the final round?"

"Only because 24 of you passed the first two rounds of the Chuunin exam, and we must consider that these exams must be held in less than a day," Lee said, "If there is any of you who doesn't have the youth power to continue, please leave now."

No one moved after hearing this.

"We'll have one youthful round of the exam, those who survived the preliminaries will make it to the finals," Lee said, "There are no rules to the exam. The match is over when one of you call quits or is dead. However I can end the fight if I think it's over."

Just then a screen appeared above the statue.

"That screen will reveal who is fighting who at a random call," Lee finished.

The screen shuffle through names of the remaining Genin…

**Kanto Uchiha vs. Fuma**

Fuma was a cloud ninja with metal base gloves. 

_"Odd that Kanto has the chance to go first,"_ Kakashi thought.

"Would Fuma and Kanto stay, the rest of you wait up in the stands," Lee said.

Everyone else except for Arashi headed that way.

"Arashi, come on," Sora said.

"Hey Kanto," Arashi shouted.

"What is it Uzumaki," Kanto said.

"Just don't lose, because I want to fight you," Arashi said.

"Right," Kanto said.

Arashi headed up to the stands with his teammates.

Konohamaru waited for his teammates.

"So what did you think of Akuma?" Konohamaru asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a cousin?" Arashi asked.

"You never ask," Konohamaru said, "You didn't think I'll tell you who my family is did you?"

Arashi pouted in response.

"Arashi grow up," Sora said.

"Sounds like you have a miniature Naruto, Konohamaru," Moegi said.

"You're the one to talk Moegi, you have a miniature version of Sasuke," Konohamaru responded.

"Let the first round between Kanto and Fuma begin," Lee shouted jumping back.

Kanto closed his eyes.

When he opened them his eyes revealed the Sharingan eyes with two tomes in both.

"So those are the legendary Sharingan eye," Fuma said as he made sure his gloved were on.

"Just be ready to loose," Kanto said.

"When did Kanto gain his Sharingan eyes?" Udon asked Moegi.

"2 weeks before the exam," Moegi said, "We had an escort mission that turned out to be more difficult than we thought." 

_"So Kanto has his bloodline active,"_ Arashi thought.

Fuma made handsigns as electricity formed from his hands.

"Lightning Fist jutsu," Fuma shouted.

He came as Kanto full speed.

Kanto made handsigns to counter.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Kanto shouted.

He blew a fireball at Fuma.

When it ended Fuma was no where in sight.

"Nice try," Fuma said coming from behind.

Fuma went for a jab but Kanto barely dodge it.

Then Kanto went for a kick.

Fuma smirked and stopped Kanto's kick with his hand that was charged.

Electricity traveled through Kanto's body shocking him.

"Aah," Kanto shouted as he was thrown a side.

Kanto barely manage to land on his feet.

"Kanto try and keep your distance," Moegi shouted.

"You think I don't know that," Kanto responded.

Fuma made more handsigns.

"Lightning ball jutsu," Fuma shouted.

He fired a ball of electricity at Kanto.

Kanto manage to dodge.

"Come on Kanto," Arashi shouted.

"It doesn't look good," Inoji said.

"I was hopping I don't have to use this move," Kanto said.

Fuma came at Kanto with Lightning fist again.

Kanto disappeared.

Then kicked Fuma into the the air.

Then Kanto came from behind.

"How?" Fuma responded.

"My dad had me coppied him at his speed for this," Kanto said.

Kanto swing his leg around and kicked Fuma from the side shouting, "Lion's barrage."

Fuma hit the ground and went unconscious. 

_"He's definitely Sasuke's son,"_ Lee thought, "Winner Kanto Uchiha."

"Hey we need a medical team in here," Shizune called on her headset.

Medical team treated Fuma and moved him out of there.

Everyone watch the screen for the next round.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I divide the some of the rounds into chapter for the rounds. Oh yes and I do have a reason of having a team from the star village in the exam. Next chapter will be interesting. Reason Sakura isn't with them being proctor is because she also have duties at the hospital. Don't forget she might be proctor but she's still a trained medical ninja.

* * *

"Sora is fighting against some mist ninja," Arashi said.

"She'll be fine," Tenji said.

"I don't know, she's getting beat up down there," Arashi said.

"You must understand, there is a reason why I insist to train her in Taijutsu," Lee said.

"Next Time: Daddy's Girl Stands Tall," Arashi said, "I hope Sora can win this fight."


	11. Daddy’s Girl Stands Tall

**Ninja Info**

**Name:** Yasha Subaku

**Date of Birth:** June 3rd

**Age:** 12

**Father:** Gaara

**Mother:** Matsuri

**Bloodline:** Ability to control Sand inherit from Gaara.

**Elemental Infinity:** Wind and Earth

**Teammates: **Akina Subaku, and Kai

**Team Leader:** Kankaro (Uncle)

* * *

**Daddy's Girl Stands Tall**

**Cover:** Naruto Sakura and Sasuke as adults as Naruto stood on Gammabunta's head, Sakura standing on Katsuya's head, and Sasuke standing on Madra's head.**  
**

**Sora Lee vs. Yuri**

"My turn," Sora said.

"You'll be fine," Arashi said.

Yuri was a mist ninja wearing diving goggles over her eyes.

Sora headed down along with Yuri.

"Sora is careful with her," Lee warned his daughter.

"Don't worry about me dad," Sora said.

"Second round: Sora vs. Yuri, begin," Lee shouted jumping back.

"So you're the referee's little girl," Yuri joked.

Sora's twitch hearing her.

"What are you, daddy's little girl?" Yuri said.

"Sora keeps your cool, she wants you to get angry," Tenji shouted.

"So what are you going to do daddy's girl?" Yuri said.

Unfortunately Sora inherits her mother's anger as she ran at Yuri top speed.

Yuri smiled as she made some hand signs.

"Water style: Water bullet jutsu," Yuri shouted.

Ball of water formed from her hands and fired at Sora.

Sora was hit by the jutsu and hit the ground.

Sora manages to stand after the hit. 

_"As good as Sora is, her anger can be her disadvantage,"_ Lee thought.

"I'm surprise you're able to stand," Yuri said.

"Please, all your jutsu did was cool my head," Sora said.

Although the truth was, Sora ribs were hurting from the jutsu.

"Byakugan," Tenji activated his bloodline.

"How bad is it?" Arashi asked.

"Just from one hit two of her ribs are bruised," Tenji said.

"Looks like your student won't last," Moegi said.

"Don't count Sora out just yet," Konohamaru said.

Lee was watching as Sora struggle. 

_"Without a doubt she took major damage,"_ Lee thought.

Sora then did a self healing jutsu on herself. 

_"However, she didn't inherit my disability of being unable to use ninjutsu and genjutsu,"_ Lee thought.

Sora then ran at Yuri again.

"Water Style: Water geyser," Yuri shouted.

Geysers of water shot out of the ground.

Sora dodges each one with top speed.

"Leaf Hurricane," Sora shouted kicking Yuri to the ground. 

_"Incredible, with both Sakura's chakra control/strength along with Lee's Taijutsu, Sora could become stronger than even me,"_ Gai thought and look at Lee, _"Just like you thought Lee."_

_…Flashback 8 years ago…_

Gai was visiting Lee and his family.

"So where's your youthful daughter?" Gai asked.

"Sora is with Sakura, practicing chakra control for healing jutsus," Lee said.

"I see, so Sora has her mother's chakra control," Gai said.

"I'm not too upset about it, after all I'm still planning to teach her Taijutsu," Lee said, "Since she inherit her mother's inhuman strength, combine with my Taijutsu she could become the better at it than either of us."

"I'll take your word about it," Gai said.

_…End of Flashback…_

Sora dodges another water bullet and punched Yuri across the field.

What she didn't notice was Yuri's water style jutsu was causing the field to fill with water.

"You're better than I thought Daddy's girl," Yuri said.

Sora was trying to catch her breath after so many rounds.

"However I have the advantage now," Yuri said.

At the hospital, Sakura just finished up her paperwork at her office.

"Sakura, we just finish treating the cloud ninja," the medic said.

"Okay you can go," Sakura said.

He nodded and left.

Sakura took her paperwork and knock over a picture.

"Oh no," Sakura said picking it up.

It was the photo of Sora starting the academy.

There was a crack down the middle.

_"That's not a good sign,"_ Sakura thought, _"What am I worried about, Lee is referee. He won't let her be killed."_

At the tower Naruto look at Lee concern.

He knew he made specific orders to not give any of the students' special attention, but even he would be concern if it was Arashi out there.

Sora ran at Yuri full speed as Yuri made new hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Yuri shouted.

"What?" Kakashi responded.

Water on the ground formed dragon of water that hit Sora directly.

"That's a high level water style jutsu," Naruto responded.

Sora manages to stand after direct hit of the jutsu but took major damage from the hit.

"Come on Sora," Arashi shouted.

Yuri made more hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu," Yuri shouted.

She launched another water bullet at Sora.

Sora manages to dodge the attack but barely.

_"I have no choice,"_ Sora thought.

She leaned down to her legs and removed the weights.

"You think losing some training weights will work against me," Yuri said.

Gaara knew from experience than underestimate Sora, being daughter of Rock Lee.

Sora dropped the weights.

They hit the ground creating smoke as Sora run at Yuri.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu," Yuri shouted making the hand signs.

She launches a water bullet at Sora.

Sora dodges the water bullet jutsu.

"Yeah go Sora," Arashi shouted.

"Dodging isn't enough against them," Shinji said.

"Huh?" Arashi said.

Sora moved close enough and punched Yuri to the ground.

"I was hoping to save this until the finals but you force my hand," Yuri said.

She made multiple handsigns.

"Oh no," Kakashi responded remembering he and Zabuza making the same hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu," Yuri shouted.

A vortex of water appeared and fired at Sora.

It covered most of the area in front of Yuri as everyone above it were still feeling the power.

The jutsu ended and there was no sign of Sora.

"Where…" Yuri responded before being kicked in the air by Sora.

Sora jumped behind Yuri.

"Now for my best technique," Sora said.

She grabbed Yuri and spinned strait to the ground.

"Primary Lotus," Sora shouted.

Yuri hit the ground as Sora jumped out of the way.

_"Did I do it?"_ Sora wandered.

Yuri turned into water.

"What?" Sora responded.

Yuri reappeared next to her.

Sora tried to dodge her but the affects of the first gate opening took affect as Yuri punched her.

"How did you dodge my attack?" Sora asked.

"Simply put it, I'm faster than you think," Yuri said.

She made some hand signs and fired another water bullet.

Sora was hit directly and thrown across the room.

Sora barely stood up just to be beaten down by Yuri again.

"Sora," Arashi shouted.

"Water style: Water Dragon jutsu," Yuri shouted after making the hand signs.

A water dragon appeared and made the final hit on Sora.

"No Sora," Arashi shouted.

Lee knew Sora couldn't fight anymore.

"Winner Yuri," Lee shouted.

Arashi jumped down to Sora.

"That was pathetic," Yuri said, "I thought the leaf had better ninjas than her."

Arashi clench his fist and was about to go after her.

Naruto reappeared behind Arashi and stop him.

"Arashi don't," Naruto said.

"But dad," Arashi said.

"Arashi I understand why you're angry but you can't go and fight her," Naruto said, "Even if you pick a fight against her, despite the fact you're my son, I would have to disqualify you."

"Alright you win," Arashi agreed.

"So you're a daddy's boy two," Yuri said, "Just as pathetic."

Arashi stopped in his tracks.

"Arashi," Naruto said.

"You better hope that I don't face you in the finals, because I'll beat you just like you beat Sora, but much harder," Arashi said.

"Whatever daddy's boy," Yuri said.

Tenji moved to where Yuri was going.

"Tenji," Konohamaru said.

"I'll be back sensei," Tenji said.

Yuri made it with her teammates.

"You better take Arashi's warning," Tenji said.

Yuri look to see Tenji standing there.

"Oh the third teammate," Yuri said.

"Trust me, you don't want to make an enemy out of Arashi," Tenji said, "Just like you don't want to make an enemy out of me."

"Hmm, Tenji Hyuga right? Son of the weapon mistress and Hyuga Clan prodigy of the leaf?" Yuri said, "As far as I can see you and your teammates don't look that tough."

Tenji activated his bloodline.

"Yuri, that's enough," her sensei warned her then turned to Tenji, "I suggest you go back to what's left of your team."

Tenji nodded and left.

Everyone was set as the board Randomize through names…

* * *

"Shikari is up," Arashi said.

"This match is good as done" Tenji said.

"Why she's up against a cloud ninja?" Arashi said.

"Trust me it's good as done," Tenji said.

"Next Chapter: Power of Subaku and Nara," Arashi said, "I don't get it at all."


	12. Power of Subaku and Nara

**Ninja info**

**Name: **Akari Subaku**  
**

**Date of Birth:** Jully 15th**  
**

**Father:** Kankaro

**Mother:** Unknown

**Bloodline:** None

**Elemental Infinity: **Earth**  
**

**Teammates:** Yasha Subaku and Kai

**Sensei:** Kankaro

**Info:** Akira is a puppet user but different from her father in someways.

* * *

**Power of Subaku and Nara**

**Cover:** On Arashi's nightstand is a picture of Arashi on the right Tenji on the left Sora in the middle and Konohamaru in the back.

**Shikari Nara vs. Mamiko**

"Who's this Shikari Nara?" the cloud ninja having a Katana.

"That's me," Shikari said.

Mamiko and Shikari headed down to the arena after Sora was escorted to the medical room.

"Shikari is up," Temari thought.

"Hey Temari don't worry, if Shikari is anything like you, she'll pass through this exam with a breeze," Kankaro said, "In fact I believe Akira Yasha and Shikari will make it to the next round with Kai."

"Still I can't help but worry," Temari said.

Once at the arena they prepared for battle.

"Shikari Nara, you know now that I think about it, I know about you," Mamiko said, "You're the granddaughter of the 4th Kazekage, and the 5th Kazekage's niece. I was hoping to fight the 6th Hokage's son, but I think I'll be just as happy beating you."

"That's if you surpass me," Shikari said.

She pulled out her fan.

"Come on Shikari," Akira thought.

Mamiko took out some Kunais and wrapped a special seal on them.

Then the Kunai charge with electricity.

"So those are the electric seal tags," Naruto said.

"Apparently Lord Raikage wasn't kidding when he said one of the students could charge up his weapons with electricity," Gaara said.

"Yeah but that won't be enough," Temari said remembering when she had to face Tenten during the preliminaries when they first took the Chuunin exam.

Mamiko jumped into the air and threw the electric charge kunais.

Shikari blocks them with her wind power.

Electricity however passes through the ground.

Shikari opens her fan and jump on it to float in the air to dodge the charge.

"Go Shikari," Inoji and Chono shouted.

"Don't think I'll lose that easy, I studied up on the children of the fourth Kazekage," Mamiko said, "Your uncle that, the 5th Kazekage, still has the sand control left from being a former Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku, your other uncle is a master of the art of puppetry, and then there's your mother who is a wind user, that manipulates wind through the fan she carries. Just by knowing that I can tell what you and your cousins are capable of."

"If that's all you know, then you won't last long in this battle," Shikari said landing back on the ground once it was safe.

Shikari got into position and made the rat hand sign.

"Shadow possession jutsu," Shikari shouted.

Her shadow extended coming at Mamiko.

Mamiko took her sword and jab it into the ground.

Then she made some hand signs.

The shadow hit the sword and stopped.

"What?" Shikari responded.

"She stops Shikari's shadow," Inoji said.

"That's not good," Chono said.

"Surprise, that jutsu I used is a sealing jutsu," Mamiko said, "All my weapons has a seal that when activated, can absorb elemental attacks like my lightning, or other jutsus like your Shadow possession jutsu."

Shikari called back her shadow.

Then she took a stance and meditated on her next plan.

She thought of her next move.

"Hey that looks familiar," Kankaro said.

"It should, Shikamaru does the same thing in order to plan his next move," Temari said.

"Why do you even try it's pointless," Mamiko said, "I know all your tricks so just give up."

Shikari got up and took her fan.

"I'm not giving up," Shikari said.

Mamiko took out her sword and charge it with electricity.

Then she ran at Shikari full speed.

Shikari blocked the sword with her fan and when the electricity pass through the fan she let go, and then made the hand sign.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikari shouted.

Mamiko jumped back and jab her sword into the ground and stopped the attack.

Shikari grabs her fan ready to attack. 

_"Show them Shikari, the power of both Nara and Subaku," _Temari thought.

…_Flashback…_

Shikari was turning 8 years old and Temari was there to celebrate her daughter's birthday.

"Here you go," Temari said handing a big present.

Shikari opened it revealing to be a giant fan.

"Thanks mommy," Shikari said.

"Wait you're giving her a fan now?" Shikamaru responded.

"Why not? I'm not going to be around forever to teach her jutsus every time after she graduates," Temari said.

"Yeah but…" Shikamaru responded.

"Mommy are you going to teach me your wind style jutsus?" Shikari asked.

"Well I'll teach you the basics for now, but as you get older and more skilled I'll teach you more powerful jutsus," Temari said.

"What about teaching her the Nara Clan's jutsus?" Shikamaru asked.

"She can learn them too if she wants," Temari said, "She has the Subaku clan blood in her two, and this way she can show off her skills of both clans."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru responded.

…_End of Flashback…_

Shikari opened her fan wide open.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu," Shikari shouted.

She waved her fan creating a wind with scythe slashes at Mamiko.

Mamiko manage to dodge the attack but barely.

"Nice try," Mamiko said.

Shikari smirked as the wind turned into a twister coming at Mamiko.

Mamiko manage to dodge the attack and landed on the ground.

"Nice try but it won't…" Mamiko stopped when she couldn't move.

"Caught you," Shikari said.

It turned out that the twister was just to get Mamiko in range of Shikari's shadow to be caught.

"Alright Shikari," Inoji and Chono shouted.

Temari smiled as if she expected that.

"I can't believe I was caught in your jutsu," Mamiko said.

"You thought you had the advantage because you knew about my jutsus," Shikari said, "However you didn't expect me using my wind scythe jutsu to get you close enough for my shadow possession jutsu." 

_"Not surprising considering Shikari had Shikamaru's intelligence and Temari's will to fight,"_ Naruto thought.

Shikari opened her fan and Mamiko copied her movements but with nothing in her hands.

"Its over," Shikari said, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

She waved her fan sending a wave and wind at Mamiko.

Shikari's shadow released right before the wind capture Mamiko in a vortex of wind.

The jutsu ended and Mamiko hit the ground out cold.

Lee examine Mamiko. 

_"So this is the power of Subaku and Nara,"_ Lee thought as he said, "Mamiko is unable to continue, the winner is Shikari Nara."

Shikari walked up the steps.

"Great job out there Shikari," Udon told his pupil.

"Thank you Udon-sensei," Shikari responded.

"You're quiet Kurenai," Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm sure Asuma is here in spirit to see Shikari's match considering she's Shikamaru's daughter," Kakashi said, "As probably be here to see Inoji and Chono fight as well. Both being Ino and Choji's son's."

"Yeah you're probably right," Kurenai agreed.

"Now for the next match," Lee said.

The board went through the names of the remaining ninjas…

* * *

Next chapter...

"Tenji's turn," Arashi said.

"And I'm against some Stone Ninja," Tenji said.

"This will be over before it began," Arashi said, "When is my turn coming up?"

"Relax Arashi, there still one more after that," Konohamaru said.

"Yeah but it's Kai's turn," Arashi said.

"Relax, it'll come," Konohamaru said.

"Next time: One win one lost," Arashi said, "I just hope my turn comes up soon."


	13. One win one lost

**Ninja Info**

**Name:** Kai

**Date of Birth:** January 20th

**Age:** 12

**Father:** Unknown

**Mother: **Unknown

**Bloodline:** None

**Elemental Infinity:** Wind

**Teammates:** Yasha and Akari Subaku

**Team Leader:** Kankaro

* * *

**One win one lost**

**Cover:** Some of the star village ninjas working on new jutsus without the star.**  
**

"Tenji's turn," Arashi responded.

A stone ninja who was a little over weight with his headband covering his head came down to the field.

"Good luck Tenji," Konohamaru said.

"Thanks," Tenji said going down.

"The third match between Kenji and Tenji, begin," Lee said jumping out of the way.

"_Tenji Hyuga, I wander if the rumors of him having potential than both his parents are true,"_ Kakashi thought.

Tenji took fighting stance as soon as he activated his bloodline.

"Lets get this match over with," Kenji said as he made the hand sign, "Ninja Art: Stone armor jutsu."

Rocks formed around Kenji's body.

"_Armor made out of rock, must be to protect him from my gentle fist," _Tenji thought, _"Looks like weapons won't work against him." _

Kenji came at Tenji for some punches.

Tenji dodge them with ease not fazed by his attacks.

Tenji pulled out his scrolls ready to go.

"That won't work against me," Kenji said coming at him.

"_You don't know what Tenji has sealed in those scrolls,"_ Arashi thought.

Tenji opened it and summoned a Kunai with a paper bomb attach to the handle that he threw at Kenji.

It hit and exploded causing some of the rock armor to break.

However more rocks formed around Kenji.

"I told you that won't work, unless you take down all my armor it just reformed into armor," Kenji said, "And your gentle fist can't break through it."

Kenji ran strait at Tenji full speed.

Tenji started rotating his body sending spinning chakra that forced him back.

"Seems that you knew about my bloodline and weapon skill, but you seem to forget about the Hyuga clan jutsu," Tenji said and took out one main scroll.

"You're not going to beat me," Kenji said building his armor.

"Well I think its time to use one of my best jutsus," Tenji said.

"I would suggest stepping back from the railing," Konohamaru told Moegi and Udon as he and Arashi stepped back.

Tenji rotated his body like the Kaiten but instead the scroll opens and surround him.

"Kaiten: Weapon Summoning!" Tenji shouted.

Just then weapons fired everywhere some with paper bombs set to go off at contact other set differently.

Those that hit Kenji and explode causing some of the rock armor to fall.

"I told you it won't work," Kenji said taking little hits.

Tenji then use chakra strings to attach them to the weapons and threw them into the air.

"8-trigram thousand weapon shower jutsu!" Tenji shouted releasing the jutsus.

The weapons came down on top of Kenji and finally exploded destroying the armor.

Rocks and some of the tiles on the floor fly everywhere and those who didn't stood back ended up dodging them.

The smoke cleared Kenji collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"The winner of the match, Tenji Hyuga," Lee announced.

"_Tenji definitely is Neji's and Tenten's son,"_ Naruto thought sweat dropping.

"_I guess I shouldn't mess with that guy," _Yuri thought.

"Alright Tenji," Arashi shouted.

The board went through names again and stopped at…

**Kai vs. Akio**

A mist ninja with bandaged wrapped around his forehead walked down.

Kankaro stopped Kai for a bit.

"Don't over do it out there by using that jutsu," Kankaro told Kai.

"I know sensei," Kai said before going down.

"The fifth match between Kai and Akio will now begin," Lee shouted jumping off.

Kai took out his sword ready to go.

"Don't think you'll win," Akio said.

"I don't think I know," Kai said.

Kai focus chakra into his sword sharpening it.

"_So he's a wind user," _Naruto thought, _"This will be interesting."_

Akio performed the hand signs and spit out water from his mouth.

"A water style jutsu huh?" Kai responded jumping out of the way.

The water hit the floor melting it.

"Gaara, the 5th Mizukage is able to do that right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah from a bloodline of hers," Gaara said, "Don't forget since the 5th Mizukage coming in command the mist's fear of bloodlines being a threat is no longer an issue."

"Wind blade jutsu!" Kai shouted coming down with his sword.

Akio jump back to avoid the attack.

"Nice try but I'm stronger than you think," Akio said making hand signs.

Akio blew acid mist at Kai that covered the area.

"Wind gust jutsu!" Kai shouted.

A gust of wind surround the area blowing the mist away.

Akio was missing as the mist disappeared.

"My bloodline isn't the only thing I can do," Akio said making hand signs, "Water style: Tsunami wave jutsu.

A giant wave of water came at Kai full strength.

"Wind style: vortex barrier jutsu!" Kai shouted.

"No, I told him to not to over do it," Kankaro said.

"He's going to loose," Akari said.

The wave hit the vortex of wind.

When the water clear Kai passed out from using the jutsu.

"The vortex barrier jutsu takes chakra control and a lot of chakra," Temari said.

"Its normally a Jonin level jutsu, but Kai insisted of learning it," Kankaro said.

"The winner, Akio," Lee said.

"So much for Kai going to the finals," Yasha said.

"Man, I hope my turn is next," Arashi said.

The board went through more names before stopping on the next match.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Also I don't know the english name of the 5th Mizukage's jutsus so that's why I didn't mention it but yeah I used it in this story. Next chapter will be another double match ups.

* * *

"Oh great now its the Akamichi brothers turn," Arashi said.

"Looks likes it, Chono is first," Tenji said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, plus its against the star village," Arashi said.

"Not to mention Inoji is up against another stone ninja," Konohamaru said.

"Next Time: Akamichi twins fights," Arashi said, "How is it both of them go next?"


	14. Akamichi Brother's Fights

**Akamichi Brother's Fights**

**Cover:** Akuma standing in front with the background in a swirl representing Genjutsu and chakra blades on his hands, with only a clear image of Asuma in the background.**  
**

**Chono Akamichi vs. Haruki**

"You got to be kidding me," Arashi responded.

"Alright Chono," Inoji responded.

Chono headed down ready to go.

A star ninja wearing a grey jacket, with a star on the back of it, black pants with multiple pockets, and a headband around his forehead.

"You know out of the years the star village been staying out of the Chuunin exams, I've been wandering why now they choose to enter one in our village?" Naruto said.

"Don't you know the leader there?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah Sumaru, but like the people there, they're strict on their traditions," Naruto said, "Almost as strict as the elders of the Hyuga Clan."

Naruto look up at the star team's leader who was Mizura who only smiled at Naruto.

At the star village Sumaru was acting as Substitute Hoshikage as he hasn't gained the title yet.

"Lord Sumaru," Hokito said

"What is it Hokito?" Sumaru asked.

"Mizura's team made it pass the second round and right now due to the numbers there's a preliminary matches," Hokito explained.

"I see, well we were told that might happened if there are to many Genin passing the first two rounds," Sumaru said, _"Still out of Mizura's team only one has the successful bloodline."_

Meanwhile one of Haruki's teammates that look almost like Sumaru was watching his teammate fight.

"Now begin," Lee shouted jumping back.

"Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu!" Chono shouted.

His body expanded into a ball with arms and legs.

"Human Boulder Jutsu!" Chono shouted as he started spinning at Haruki.

Haruki dodge Chono as he hit the wall.

"Hey bro turn around," Inoji shouted.

"Right!" Chono shouted turning around coming at Haruki.

"Ninja art: Chakra wall jutsu!" Haruki shouted.

Chakra formed around him into a wall that blocked Chono.

"There were rumors of the star village created jutsus based off their Kujaku jutsus," Naruto said, "But that doesn't explained why they choose now to enter the exam."

Chono turned back to normal on his back.

"Ninja art: Star flash jutsu!" Haruki shouted making the handsign.

A bright light surround the battle field causing those watching to cover their eyes.

"What was that about?" Chono asked opening his eyes to only see a blur of colors.

"Your vision is temporary blurry because of the jutsu," Haruki said, "One of my own creation."

"I'm still able to fight," Chono said standing up facing the wrong direction.

"Chono turn around," Inoji shouted.

"Ninja Art: Chakra serge jutsu!" Haruki shouted making the handsigns.

Chakra formed around him and fired at Chono forcing him into the wall.

"Chono!" Inoji responded.

Chono hit the floor badly injured.

"I can't give up," Chono said trying to stand up but collapsed.

Lee checked on Chono's condition.

"Winner Haruki," Lee announced, "We need a medic here."

Inoji was about to jump down to Chono.

"Just some broken ribs other than that he'll be fine," the medic told Udon.

"Thanks," Udon responded.

"Inoji I'll go check on Chono," Shikari told Inoji, "You should stay here for your match."

"Yeah, Chono wouldn't want me to back down for his condition," Inoji said.

"Inoji you might want to stay down here," Udon said pointing at the board.

**Inoji Akamichi vs. Saki**

A stone Konochi wearing a brown shirt and black pants jump down to the battle field.

"Come on fatty, lets see if you're just as bad as your weak brother," Saki said.

Inoji turned to face Saki with anger, one for calling him fat, and two for calling Chono weak.

In the hospital Ino started working when Chono was rushed in.

"Ino, the boy just came in is your son right?" the medic asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ino asked.

"He was fighting a star village and got hit bad by a strong jutsu from what I was told," the medic said, "Your son should be fine though he only has broken ribs."

"Mrs. Akamichi," Shikari said.

"Hey Shikari, what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Inoji's match was next, and I already won my match so I thought I come here for Chono until Inoji's match is over," Shikari said.

"Well thank you Shikari," Ino responded.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Choji were enjoying lunch together when Choji got the word about Chono.

"So are you going to check on Chono?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah but I'm still worried about Inoji," Choji said.

"Yeah I can't blame you," Shikamaru responded.

At the tower Inoji faced Saki ready to fight.

"Let the fight begin," Lee shouted jumping back.

"Come on fatty, show me what you got," Saki said.

Inoji took out a rope with kunai tied on.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Inoji shouted expanding his body, "Human Boulder!"

Inoji started spinning with kunai acting as spikes.

Saki dodge Inoji as he came at her.

She kept dodging Inoji's attacks no matter where he turned.

Inoji turned back to normal after a bit.

"You're good but now I got you," Saki said about to move but found herself froze.

"Got you," Inoji responded.

"Wait how did he stop her?" Arashi asked.

"Look at her feet," Tenji said.

Arashi look to see chakra strings wrapped around Saki's leg.

"I created a jutsu that works almost like my mother's except I use regular chakra strings instead of my hair," Inoji said and made the handsign, "Expansion Jutsu! Human Boulder!"

Inoji body expanded and he started rolling at Saki.

Saki smirked and made the hand sign.

"Inoji stop," Udon shouted.

"To late," Saki said, "Earth blast jutsu!"

There was a sudden blast of earth everywhere that forced Inoji into the wall.

Inoji change back to normal and tried to stand.

"You see I can make the area around me explode Now for this," Saki said making the handsign, "Earth spike jutsu!"

A spike made out of rock fired at Inoji and pushed him into the wall with force once more.

Inoji barely block the spike from stabbing him but he pass out from the force.

"Winner Saki," Lee said.

Udon jumped down to his student and pick Inoji up.

Konohamaru and Moegi jumped down to help their former teammate.

"I'll take him to the hospital," Udon said, "You guys better stay, especially you Konohamaru, you need to be there for Arashi."

"Okay," Konohamaru responded.

"The earth ninjas are tough," Kakashi said.

"That's for sure," Gai said.

The board went through names again for the next round…

* * *

**A/N:** That was interesting chapter, yeah both Inoji and Chono lost but they lost fighting.

* * *

"Yes my turn is next," Arashi shouted with joy.

"Watch out, you're up against a cloud ninja," Konohamaru warned.

"If Kanto can win against one I can," Arashi said.

"I don't know Arashi this one looks like he's the strongest of the three," Tenji said.

"Next Time: Mamoru's Choice," Arashi said, "What's this guy's problem."


	15. Mamoru's Choice

**Mamoru's Choice**

**Cover:** Arashi stood on Gamakichi's head with his Byakugan active and Gamakichi ready for battle.**  
**

**Arashi Uzumaki Vs. Mamoru**

"Finally my turn," Arashi shouted.

"Arashi be careful out there, don't push it," Konohamaru warned Arashi.

"Don't worry sensei I'm ready for anything," Arashi said jumping down.

A Cloud ninja with black hair and eyes wearing a white cloud headband over his forehead with a grey shirt and black pants came down.

Mamoru glared at Arashi sending a shiver down his back.

"I won't loose to you," Mamoru said.

"Why are you glaring at me? What did I do?" Arashi asked.

"Begin," Lee shouted jumping back.

"Byakugan," Arashi activate his bloodline.

"Ninja art: Electric Shock Jutsu!" Mamoru shouted making the hand signs firing shockwaves of electricity.

Arashi duck dodging the attack.

Mamoru came up and kick Arashi across the room.

"Okay what's your problem?" Arashi asked.

"How about your grandfather killing my grandfather," Mamoru said coming at Arashi once more.

Arashi caught the kick and send a chakra fill punch into Mamoru's stomach sending him back.

Naruto's and Hinata's attention focused on Mamoru. Hinata faintly remember that day as she was four when it happened. Naruto remembered Neji telling him when they fought during the first time they took the exam.

"I heard about that day, and I understand why you want to hurt me to get to my grandfather," Arashi said, "But I'm not going to let you win out of anger because of what happened to our grandfathers."

"We'll see about that," Mamoru said making hand signs, "Lightning Strike jutsu!" He fired lightning from his hand at Arashi.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Arashi shouted making the hand sign.

A shadow clone appeared and pulled Arashi out of the way and took hit of the attack and disappeared.

"Lightning Blast Jutsu!" Mamoru shouted slamming the ground. A burst of electricity fire across the room.

"Defensive 8-trigram 64 palms," Arashi shouted waving his hands around forming a shield.

However the electricity manage to pass through and hit Arashi directly.

"Ahhhh," Arashi shouted being shocked.

Arashi hit the ground in pain.

"You maybe the 6th Hokage's son, but your skills don't compete against me," Mamoru said walking up to Arashi.

"_Look's like Daddy's boy is about to loose,"_ Yuri thought with a smirk on her face.

Mamoru was in front of Arashi and was about to attack one more.

Just then Arashi transformed back to normal from a tile and send a chakra filled punch under Mamoru's chin sending him flying.

The Arashi passed out disappeared in a puff of smoke as the real Arashi tried to catch his breath. _"I barely escape that jutsu,"_ Arashi thought.

…_Flashback…_

_Arashi saw the electricity breaking through and created a shadow clone before transforming._

…_End of flashback…_

"Using the barrier and his opponent's jutsu to give time to dodge," Kurenai responded.

"That's actually clever considering who his parents are," Kakashi said.

Mamoru got up starting to feel the effect of not one but two chakra charged fist.

"I was hopping I didn't have to do," Mamoru said taking out two metal balls attach to some rubber on his hands and started making the hand signs, "Lightning Ball Jutsu!"

Lightning started surrounding the balls for attacks.

"That look's like your lightning blade Kakashi," Gai said.

"I heard that some cloud ninjas were working on a jutsu similar to it, but considering the chakra control and the kind of accuracy where there's no opening that I didn't think it was possible."

"Now lets see you handle this," Mamoru said thowing the balls at Arashi.

Arashi dodge each one seeing them with his Byakugan as Mamoru use the rubber string to move the balls of lightning at Arashi.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Arashi shouted making the hand signs.

10 shadow clones appeared around Arashi but the lightning balls hit the shadow clones destroying them.

1 shadow clone was left as it formed the Rasengan in Arashi's hand.

"You think that'll help you," Mamoru shouted throwing more lightning balls.

Arashi dodge each attack coming at Mamoru full speed. Finally Arashi made it close to Mamoru for a jab.

"Giant Lightning Ball Jutsu!" Mamoru shouted after pulling the lightning ball in and threw it at the Rasegan.

The two attacks exploded forcing Arashi into the ground.

"I win," Mamoru said.

However he was off guard when Arashi disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing to be a shadow clone he hit.

"8-Trigram Uzumaki strike!" Arashi shouted. Arashi started punching Mamoru 64 times with chakra charged fist cutting off chakra and more to Mamoru.

Mamoru passed out after Arashi was done.

"Mamoru is unable to continue," Lee announced, "Winner Arashi Uzumaki."

"Yeah I win," Arashi shouted jumping with joy.

"_He's definitely Naruto's son," _Kurenai thought watching Arashi.

"Something tells me this year's finals are going to be interesting," Gai said.

Arashi ran up the stairs and high five Tenji for a win.

Soon Shikari returned after having to check on both her teammates.

Everyone watch to see who of the last 8 will go next…

* * *

**A/N:** That's right 8 left, which means the ones of the main characters left is Tina/Umaru, Shinji, Akari, and Yasha. I'll make the next chapter three matches because Tina's is last as his is going to be against the last star ninja that has a big surprise for you all.

* * *

"Two star ninjas, a mist, and a stone ninja left," Arashi said.

"Yeah and our side along with the sand leaves Tina, Shinji, Akari and Yasha," Tenji said.

"Well the next three matches will be interesting," Arashi said.

"Interesting indeed," Tenji responded.

"Next time: Final 4 matches," Arashi said, "We're finally closing in to the end of the Preliminaries."


	16. Final 4 Matches

**Final 4 Matches**

**Cover:** Tsunade drinking Sake at a restaurant enjoying her freedom from being Hokage while she still can.**  
**

**Yasha Subaku vs. Hoshiko**

Yasha disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared on the ground. A star Konochi wearing a green shirt blue skirt with her headband around her neck jump down.

"Begin!" Lee shouted jumping back.

Hoshiko made some hand signs. "Ninja Art: Star beast jutsu!" Hoshiko shouted. Her chakra formed and formed a beast coming at Yasha.

Yasha formed a sand shield that blocked against.

"No matter how you attack I can block it," Yasha said.

"Block this then," Hoshiko said making more hand signs, "Star Radiant jutsu!"

Her chakra formed flames around her to attack. Yasha blocked the attacks with his sand once more.

Hoshiko use the moment to go into attack Yasha head on. Yasha blocked each attack with his sand once more.

"Yasha might of not been born with the Shukaku's power, but he still got Gaara's defense and more," Kankaro said.

Hoshiko made more handsigns. "Ninja Art: Star blast jutsu!"

A blast of chakra surround the area.

When it ended Yasha was protected by his sand and some of the sand formed a whip that entangled around Hoshiko. "Sand Whip Jutsu!" Yasha shouted controlling the sand to throw Hoshiko into the wall.

She manage to stand up after the throw. "You're definitely the 5th Kazekage's son, but you'll need more to beat me," Hoshiko said making multiple hand signs, "Ninja Art: Chakra Dragon Jutsu!"

Her chakra formed a dragon that went to attack Yasha.

The sand formed a dense barrier that blocked the attack.

"Sand Fist Jutsu!" Yasha shouted throwing a fist and the sand formed a fist that hit Hoshiko.

Hoshiko barely stood after the attack.

"I won't give up," Hoshiko said standing up.

"Sand Tsunami Jutsu!" Yasha shouted sending a wave of sand at Hoshiko that knocked her out.

"Winner Yasha," Lee announced.

"Man, that was intense," Arashi said.

"Yeah that's for sure," Shikari agreed.

**Shinji Aburame vs. Riku**

Shinji headed down without saying a single word. A stone ninja wearing brown vest over a black shirt and pants with his headband tied all over his head and hair.

"Now Begin," Lee shouted jumping away.

"_Now I get to see Shino's son in action,"_ Kurenai thought.

Shinji summoned his bugs around him.

"So this is the abilities of the Aburame Clan, however I'm the same," Riku said, suddenly a swarm of bees appeared, "You see I'm member of Kamiguru Clan."

"So there were more survivors," Shinji said adjusting his shades.

"Honey Bee Swarm Jutsu!" Riku shouted making the handsigns. More bees appeared made out of honey as they swarm in on Shinji.

Shinji's bugs came in to attack the bees and destroyed most of them. However some manage to cover Shinji.

"Ah man Shinji is surrounded," Arashi responded.

"Oh don't worry about that," Tina said.

"Huh?" Arashi responded.

"Moegi?" Konohamaru asked.

"You'll see," Moegi said.

Just then Shinji's insects scattered from where Shinji was standing.

"Insect clone," Riku said.

"You shouldn't send your bees to out in a swarm like that, or you'll end up loosing," Shinji said as he appeared behind Riku.

"Ninja Art: Honeycomb wall jutsu!" Riku shouted turned around and making hand signs. A wall of honey combs appeared in front of Riku.

Within the Honeycomb more bees appeared and attack Shinji just for insects scattering revealing to be another insect clone.

"_Shinji is almost better than Shino at that age,"_ Kurenai thought.

"You see normally I have Kanto spar against Shinji, to help each other increase their own abilities further than it already is," Moegi said.

"This match is over," Shinji said after dodging another swarm.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Look under your feet," Shinji said.

He did and saw that Shinji's insects were starting to spread up his body.

"You were to busy sending your swarm to attack me directly you failed to see that my insects were working their way to you," Shinji said, "Even if you call your insects back to attack them, you'll be attacking yourself."

The insects were already draining Riku of his chakra. Riku tried to call back his insects. The bees came and attack Shinji's parasitic insects and ended up stinging him. Riku passed out from chakra exhaustion and bee venom.

"Winner Shinji Aburame," Lee announced as Shinji headed up the stairs.

"Looks like pairing Shinji with Kanto ended up doing some good," Tenji said.

"Yeah," Arashi responded.

The board went through 4 more names before stopping at…

**Akari Subaku vs. Rei**

"Finally my turn," a mist ninja with goggles over his eyes wearing a red and blue jump suite with his headband tied around his forehead said as he jumped down.

Akari jumped down ready to go as well.

"The 11th round is about to begin, anyone who wants to back down now say so," Lee made clear.

"No way," Rei said.

Akari didn't say anything put pulled out a scroll.

"Okay then begin!" Lee shouted jumping back.

"Get ready because this is something you can't beat," Rei said making hand signs, "Water Style: Rain bullet jutsu!"

Water appeared above Akari's head and rained down like bullets on her.

Akari hit the ground what seem to be on conscious.

"I win," Rei said walking up to Akari.

"Not so fast," Akari said out of no where.

What look like Akari transformed back into a puppet that look like black ant but with compartments and shot sinbols at Rei few making contact.

Akari transformed back to normal from the fake scroll as she was still holding the real scroll.

"You didn't think I would fall for a weak jutsu like that did you," Akari said, "This puppet I made myself, I called it scorpion

"Doesn't matter because you won't get me near that thing," Rei said making hand signs, "Water style: Water Pulse Jutsu!"

Jets of water fired up into the air at Akari. Just then Scorpion jump in front of her and fired kunais with paper bombs attach. The kunais hit the jets of water and the paper bomb gone off causing the water to explode.

Just then Scorpion went strait at Rei, and opened its compartment revealing to have sinbols sticking out on the sides.

"You think I'll fall for that," Rei said trying to move. He froze as his body felt as if he was being controled. He found chakra strings linking his body to Scorpion.

"Now you see, I can send more chakra strings through Scorpion," Akari said, "And I can do that through the sinbols it fire."

She pulled her hand back and Rei was pulled into Scopion. It closed up as Rei scream in pain. Then Akari let Scorpion open up and let Rei out who had puncture wounds.

"Winner Akari," Lee said.

Akari sealed Scorpion back into a scroll before heading up.

"Okay now for the final round Tina Inuzuka against Haturubi," Lee shouted.

"Alright Umaru its our turn," Tina said as Umaru barked.

They headed down to fight as the star ninja that look alittle like Sumaru walked down.

"Begin!" Lee shouted.

"Ladies first," Haturubi said.

"And you're going to regret it," Tina said making the hand sign, "Man beast jutsu!" Tina turn more beast like ready to fight. "Umaru stay here," Tina ordered. She started running toward Haturubi as he made the hand sign.

Something forced Tina back into the floor. Tina got up after the hit. "Something bounce me back," Tina said as Umaru whimpered next to her.

"I guess now is time to reveal my bloodline," Haturubi said.

"Bloodline?" Tina responded.

"You see once there was a star that increased chakra to a new level but at the cost of lives. In the end it was your 6th Hokage who destroyed the star saving lives," Haturubi said.

Naruto remember that day as he had help from Sumaru's mother.

"Surprisingly, those who lived long enough to start a family, gave birth to children born with the chakra from the star training without the risk," Haturubi said, "Only some of us has it though, unfortunate for you I'm one of them."

"Umaru lets tag team against him," Tina said throwing a soldier pill to Umaru while eating one herself. Umaru ate her's and her fur turned brownish red.

Umaru jumped on Tina's back as she stand low and made the hand sign. "Man-beast clone!" Tina shouted.

Umaru turned into Tina as they ran strait toward Haturubi.

Haturubi's eyes glow as he made the handsign. "Ninja Art Kujaku!" Haturubi shouted as dark chakra surround his body.

"Fang-over-fang," Tina shouted as she and Umaru started spinning into two twisters.

"Beast!" Haturubi shouted.

His chakra formed a beast that hit Umaru forcing her back into the ground. Umaru transform back to normal out cold.

"You'll pay," Tina shouted going for another twister.

"Tina calm down," Kiba shouted.

"Beast!" Haturubi shouted as his chakra formed a beast against and hit Tina strait into the wall.

Tina hit the ground unconscious.

"Winner Haturubi," Lee shouted.

Medics rushed in to take care of Tina and Umaru.

"_So that's the secret of the star village,"_ Naruto thought, _"The Preliminaries are now over, now me to do my job."

* * *

_**A/N:** I decided to end the preliminaries now so that we can get to the training. I got something up my sleeve for Arashi's training. I hope you enjoyed the star village's new bloodline.

* * *

"Wait we got a month to train for the finals?" Arashi asked.

"Sorry Arashi I can't train you," Naruto said.

"Why not?" Arashi asked.

"Hey you got me," Konohamaru responded.

"What about Tenji?" Arashi asked.

"His dad is covering for his training," Konohamaru responded.

"Arashi, Konohamaru knows the Rasegan, which is why I asked him to help you developed your own Rasegan," Naruto explained.

"Next Time: Creation of a New Rasegan," Arashi said, "Wait my own Rasegan?"


	17. Creation of a New Rasegan

**Creation of a New Rasegan**

All 12 finalist stood in front of Naruto and Gaara.

"All of you who won the right to compete in the finals of the Chuunin Exam, let me be the first to congratulate you all," Naruto said.

"_2 from the mist, 2 from the star, one from the stone, 2 from the sand and 5 from the leaf," _Gaara thought, _"Not to mention none from the Cloud village, which means Naruto and I will hear of it from the Raikage in our next meeting." _

"Now let me explain something about the main test," Naruto said.

"_About time," _Arashi thought.

"Durring the finals everyone will be watching and judging your skills, including Lord Kazekage and myself. You each will be representing the village you're from which is shown by the protectors each of you wear," Naruto said, "Which is why the finals will be held in one month."

"One month, come on dad why not now?" Arashi asked.

"Because along with us, feudal lords will be coming to see the matches as well. Also during the time you can prepare yourself for who you're fighting," Naruto said, "Up till now, you been fighting a blind fight, not knowing your opponents abilities and skills, but now you seen everyone standing beside you fight and know what they can do. So Use the month to improve your skills and learn new jutsus."

Arashi look at Yuri still remembering what she did to Sora. Then he look at Kanto who was his rival in the beginning.

"Now before I dismiss there something that I need you to do," Naruto said.

"Temari," Gaara said looking at Temari who had a box in her hands.

"Now each of you take a paper out of the box and find out who you're facing against in the finals," Naruto said.

Each of them took one out and open the paper to find a number.

"Now tell me the number you got on the paper," Naruto said.

"6," Akari said.

"9," Akio said.

"1," Arashi said.

"8," Haruki said.

"12," Haturubi said.

"7," Kanto said.

"5," Saki said.

"3," Shikari said.

"10," Shinji said.

"4," Tenji said.

"11," Yasha said.

"2," Yuri said.

Lee wrote the names where their numbers were and showed them the list. It look like one on one fight with one winner at the end with 1 against 2, 3 against 4, so on and so forth except in the 3rd round there's a break where one had to wait for the two after him/her to fight the winner for first.

The matches was Arashi vs. Yuri, Shikari vs. Tenji, Saki vs. Akari, Kanto vs. Haruki, Akio vs. Shinji, Yasha vs. Haturubi.

"At first you see a tournament where only one can be winner, but like I said before there will be people watching you and judging you to if see if any of you have what it takes to be Chuunin or not," Naruto said, "So even if you lost in the first round, if you have proven to be Chuunin Rank you can be promoted, but if you won that round but didn't proven worthy you got few more rounds to prove yourself."

"_So I get to fight Daddy's boy-Uzumaki,"_ Yuri thought smirking while looking at Arashi.

"_Alright I get to show that mist Konochi that I mean business,"_ Arashi thought.

"If there's no questions then I'll see most of you in a month from now," Naruto said.

Arashi went looking after Naruto after the finals and found him talking to Mizura.

"So that's why Sumaru decided to have a team participate," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I was shock myself, but he was right when he said the new bloodline can't be kept a secret for long and since we trusted the leaf village, there's no better place," Mizura said.

"Dad!" Arashi shouted.

"See you later Mizura," Naruto said.

"Bye," Mizura responded.

"Dad, please train me," Arashi begged.

"Sorry Arashi, I can't, Hokage buisness," Naruto said, "and your mother won't be able to teach you what I have in mind for your training."

"Wait what?" Arashi asked.

"Well I seen you work well with the Rasegan since I taught it to you," Naruto said "and after seeing your match, I think its time for you to developed your own Rasegan."

"Developed my own Rasegan?" Arashi asked, "Why can't I learn one of your own Rasegans like the giant Rasegan and the Shurikan Rasegan?"

"Well for one the Shurikan Rasegan takes time to developed and its to dangerous to try to learn unless you can go into sage mode," Naruto said, "As for the Giant Rasegan, you need Natural chakra which require going into sage mode or have a tail beast sealed in you, which both you can't do or have."

"Okay, but you said you can't teach me, so how am I going to developed my own Rasegan?" Arashi asked.

"Well Kakashi is going to be on a mission, but lucky for you there is one more person who knows the Rasegan and knows your skills well enough to help you create your own Rasegan," Naruto said, "And since Neji is covering Tenji's training he can is able to train you."

"Wait you don't mean…" Arashi said as Konohamaru placed his hand on Arashi's head.

"That's right Arashi, I'm training you for the next month," Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru-sensei knows the Rasegan?" Arashi asked.

"That's correct, I taught it to him, just like how I taught it to you," Naruto said.

"Okay Arashi meet me at the usual training area," Konohamaru said disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Meanwhile Neji and Tenji were in the Hyuga mansion gardens.

"During the month of preparations for the finals, either your mother and I will help you train," Neji said, "Today I'll start with a spar to test how strong you gotten."

"Right," Tenji responded as they got into position.

In a rocky terrain, Kanto stood in front of Sasuke. "Kanto, what I'm about to teach you is a jutsu to only use if necessary," Sasuke said.

"I can handle it," Kanto said.

Meanwhile Arashi finally made it to their team's training ground.

"Okay Arashi, I have an idea of how to create your own Rasegan, and if it works not only you'll have your own Rasegan, but because you have the Byakugan you'll be the only one to master it, and it might come in handy when you'll learn the Shurikan Rasegan," Konohamaru explained, "Also we'll be able to turn a normal Rasegan into a mid-range attack."

"Really?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, but only if you think you can do it," Konohamaru said.

"Then what's first?" Arashi asked.

Konohamaru draw a leaf symbol in Arashi's hand and then walk a few feet

"Create a chakra string from that point of your hand and use it to attach it to me," Konohamaru said.

"What?" Arashi asked.

"Let me explain, Chakra strings are basically stream of chakra in a form of a string that normally is created through the fingers as you know from Akari's match," Konohamaru explained.

"Yeah so?" Arashi asked.

"Well you already know how to created stream of chakra from the palm of your hand because of the defensive 8-trigram 64-palms, you just need to turn it into an actual chakra string," Konohamaru said, "We're going to use shadow clones to try and master it for 30 minutes and see the results when you do it alone."

Arashi activated his Byakugan and created shadow clones to start training.

A week passed and Arashi released and created shadow Clones to master the jutsu.

Meanwhile Naruto was dealing with some paperwork of feudal lords and everyone coming to see the chuunin exam.

"Naruto these two I think you want to see," Shizune said handing two papers.

"Toki of the Land of Birds is coming," Naruto responded and then look at the other one, "And Lady Haruna of the land of green?"

"I was surprise two, the news of your son fighting in the finals seems to be getting a lot of attention," Shizune explained.

"Well we better prepare for them," Naruto said with a sigh.

Arashi finally created a long enough chakra string from his hand.

Arashi grinned and threw the chakra string around Konohamaru to the stump he was at.

"Hey," Konohamaru responded.

"How about that Konohamaru-sensei?" Arashi asked.

"Good now let me go," Konohamaru shouted.

Arashi released the Chakra string freeing Konohamaru.

"Okay since you now know how to form chakra string from the palm of your hand, lets see you use it on your Rasegan while its being formed," Konohamaru said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Arashi shouted making a shadow clone.

The shadow clone started help forming the Rasegan in Arashi's hand. Arashi tried to attach chakra strings to it as he threw it at a tree feet away. Nothing happened as the Rasegan fade away.

"Nothing happened," Arashi responded.

"Try again," Konohamaru said.

Another week later Arashi manage to attach chakra string to the Rasegan extending it but the Rasegan loss power immediately. All was left was focusing the chakra string length and maintaining the power of the Rasegan.

However the problem was that even with the Byakugan and shadow clones, Arashi had a hard time maintaining focus on keeping the Rasegan's power and extend the chakra string.

Finally Arashi thought of something to see if it'll help him.

"Where are you going?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm going to try something," Arashi said.

Arashi headed off to a nearby waterfall.

Konohamaru fallowed seeing that he was still responsible for Arashi.

Meanwhile Hinata was talking to Kurenai again.

"There's a lot of rumors going around about Arashi in the exam," Kurenai said.

Hinata nodded as she heard of them. It wasn't the first round though that is causing the rumors, rather what might happen in the second round. The thought of what would happen if Arashi and Tenji makes it to the second round roused up people's mind.

Not only would it would be a clash between Hyuga and Uzumaki that haven't happened since Naruto's and Neji's first time in the finals, but the thought also caught the minds of the Hyuga Clan where Hinata's match against Neji in the preliminaries during their first time was no secret back then.

"Are you worried if it does happened?" Kurenai asked.

"Actually no," Hinata responded.

Kurenai look at her former student.

"Arashi doesn't have the nine-tails chakra like Naruto, and his own creation of Taijutsu isn't 100% affective as mine or any other Hyuga's gentle fist," Hinata said, "But he has the will and heart to try something new or out of the ordinary in order to avoid giving up."

Arashi finally reach a waterfall where a boulder was placed under it. He walked into the stream and sat on the rock, got into a lotus position, closed his eyes and started meditating under the pounding water of the waterfall.

"_So that's what he's up too,"_ Konohamaru thought.

Konohamaru created a shadow clone to go get some spar clothes for Arashi.

Arashi meditated calmly as the waterfall helped cleared his mind and focus. Arashi smirked as he finally understand why Tenji does it.

Meanwhile Tenji dodge another of Neji's Air Palm when he sense something off.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Nothing dad," Tenji responded.

A few days passed and Arashi continued his meditation until he thought of something.

Arashi jumped out of the waterfall onto land. He made the handsign and created a Shadow clone.

"You know what to do," Arashi said.

"Right," The shadow clone responded.

It started helping Arashi formed the Rasegan. Just as the clone was finished Arashi launch the Rasegan at the waterfall with chakra strings attach.

Surprisingly the Rasegan kept its form for a few feet before loosing power.

"_Focus," _Arashi thought.

He had a shadow clone formed the Rasegan and tried again.

After a few tries the Rasegan hit the rock under the waterfall causing it to break apart before disappearing. Arashi tried it two more times until finally he was able to pull the Rasegan back to the palm of his hand.

"Finally," Arashi responded.

Konohamaru clapped as he appeared from his hiding spot.

"Konohamaru-sensei," Arashi responded.

"Great job, only one thing is left," Konohamaru said.

"What's that?" Arashi asked.

"A spar against me so that you can figure out when and how to perform the jutsu," Konohamaru responded, "And since we have less than 2 weeks left it will give you a chance to sharpen your other skills."

Arashi grinned as the real training began. The remaining two weeks were going to be interesting indeed as Arashi learn to use what he will call the Yo-yo Rasegan in combat.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, I took a break from updating to refresh my mind before I end up having a writer's block for all the stories I work on. As for the name of the new Rasegan, I thought the Yo-yo Rasegan was accurate enough since Arashi can control the Rasegan with chakra strings like a yo-yo.

I had a hard time thinking of how Arashi will master the jutsu and able to use it in combat, especially the final stage which was being able to use the Rasegan while Arashi use Chakra string. I thought about Arashi try meditating under a waterfall for once to help him learn to focus. I added the Hinata and Kurenai scene just to mix it up. You'll see more of what Hinata means during the finals.

* * *

"The night before the finals and the leaf is celebrating," Arashi said.

"Its tradition," Naruto said.

"Hey all my friends and family are here," Arashi said, "Oh great, Kanto is here too."

"Um, maybe we should keep Arashi and Kanto away from each other," Hinata said.

"Next time: Night Before the Finals," Arashi said, "Kanto won't get the best of me."


	18. Night Before the Finals

**Night Before the Finals**

**Cover:** Asuma's grave marker with flowers placed on it as honor of his memory.**  
**

Arashi was standing with Hinata and Naruto waiting for guest. Gaara already arrived but apparently more are coming.

Finally a carriage from the land of Birds arrived with Toko in it and Shishima standing next to it.

"Naruto it been a long time," Shishima greeted.

"It has, hello Lady Toko," Naruto greeted with a bow.

"Hello Naruto or should I say lord Hokage," Toko said.

"You can just call me Naruto since we're friends," Naruto said, "This is my wife Hinata, and our son Arashi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hinata greeted.

"Likewise," Toko said and turned to Arashi, "So you're Arashi Uzumaki."

"Yeah," Arashi responded rubbing the back of his head.

"We're looking forward to see you fight," Toko said.

"Same here," Shishima said.

"Well right now we're still waiting for another group to arrive," Naruto said, "Lady Haruna of the Land of Green is coming, after both Hinata and I helped her in the past."

"That's okay," Toko said before they left.

Arashi groaned as he collapsed on the ground. He did not want to keep waiting.

Finally a caravan from the land of Greens arrived and Haruna greeted Naruto and Hinata with respect.

Then she turned to Arashi who look really board.

"You don't look that strong," Haruna said.

"Hey, I am very strong," Arashi responded.

"Hold on I wasn't finished," Haruna said, "I meant that you don't look that strong, but I thought the same about your parents until I saw them in action, so who knows."

Arashi was embarrassed after hearing it.

"Believe me Lady Haruna, Arashi has his own strengths," Naruto said.

"Then I look forward to seeing his match tomorrow, its first right?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah and its against a mist ninja who I'm going to beat after she disrespected one of my teammates," Arashi said.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Haruna said.

Later that night there was a huge celebration before the Chuunin exam.

Arashi participated in the celebration since it been years since he did.

"Hey Arashi!" he heard someone shouted.

He turned to see Sora coming up to him.

"Hey Sora how are you?" Arashi asked.

"Good, I haven't seen you for a whole month," Sora responded, "Come to think of it I hardly seen Tenji either."

"He was training with his parents as I was told," Arashi said.

"Yeah well there been a lot of rumors going on about you two," Sora said, "Mainly about if both of you make it to the second round."

"Huh? Why?" Arashi responded.

"You idiot, because if both of you make it to the second round you two will be facing each other," Sora pointed out, "A showdown between Hyuga and Uzumaki that haven't happened since both of your dads first took the Chuunin exam and made it to the finals."

"Oh yeah," Arashi responded as he forgot about that.

"Well if it isn't Uzumaki," someone said.

Arashi twitch recognizing the voice and turned to see Kanto standing there.

"I'm not surprise to find you messing around instead of training," Kanto said.

"I've been training and I have a jutsu that beat you," Arashi said.

Sora side step out of the way as she knew better than get between those two.

"You can't beat me in anything," Kanto said.

"Oh yeah, you want to prove so," Arashi said.

"Sure, I got time," Kanto said.

They headed toward a nearby game booth which was a game where they had to throw a ball into different holes that each worth different points.

"The one with the most points win," Kanto said, "And to make things interesting you won't use your Byakugan and I won't use my Sharingan."

"You're on," Arashi agreed.

Both started throwing balls at the buckets so fast that no one could keep count. At the end it ended as a tie since Kanto and Arashi didn't keep count either.

Arashi stopped by Ichiraku alone since Sora left during his competition with Kanto.

"Hey Arashi, here alone I see," Teuchi said.

"Yeah well I thought of letting my mom and dad enjoy the celebration just the two of them," Arashi responded.

"You're in the finals aren't you?" Ayame asked.

"You're in the finals right?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, first match," Arashi said.

"Then count this meal as on the house," Teuchi said, "As our way of wishing you good luck."

"Great thanks," Arashi responded.

Elsewhere Shikari was stuck looking for her grandfather Shikaku and found him at a bar with Choza and Inochi.

"You know it would be weird if Shikari ended up marrying Inoji or Chono," Inochi said, "Then all three of us would be in-laws."

"Yeah, that would be interesting," Shikaku responded.

Somehow their conversation which started about how Ino Choji and Shikamaru having their own families, to how Inochi and Choza are in-laws because of Ino and Choji, to one about Inoji Chono and Shikari being the third and might be the better team of Ino-Shika-Cho than them, which now somehow turned into one of if Shikari started dating either Inoji or Chono.

"Grandpa," Shikari said as she heard their conversation.

"Hey Shikari come and join us," Shikaku greeted.

"Grandpa its time to go home," Shikari said.

"Ah come on Shikari we're celebrating for the up coming finals of the Chuunin Exam," Shikaku responded.

"Which I'm in," Shikari respond back.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Shikaku responded.

Shikari been using the Nara forest to train for the finals. She finally got Shikaku to come home after a bit.

At the same time Arashi found Hanabi exiting a restaurant.

"Aunt Hanabi," Arashi shouted running toward her.

"Hey Arashi," Hanabi greeted happy to see her nephew, "I haven't seen you around the Hyuga compound lately."

"I've been training a lot for the finals," Arashi responded, "After all, I'm planning to win it."

"Well remember that no matter if you win or loose, as long as you show that you're ready for the level of Chuunin, you'll be promoted," Hanabi reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Arashi responded.

In another part of the village Naruto and Hinata were spending time to themselves until they ran into Killer Bee.

"Killer Bee what brings you to the leaf," Naruto rapped.

"I'm here because I want to watch those who beat the team from the cloud in action to see what they got," Killer Bee responded.

Hinata didn't say anything mainly because she couldn't rap talk that well. It wasn't her first time meeting Killer Bee but didn't say anything.

"Well I welcome you to the leaf," Naruto rapped, "If I knew you were coming I would of greet you."

"Yo thanks for the greet," Killer Bee responded.

Arashi found his father and Killer Bee rap talking as everyone was watching the two, and was a little embarrassed.

Fortunately Arashi found Tenji in the crowd.

"Hey Tenji," Arashi shouted.

Tenji turned toward Arashi as he ran toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Tenji asked.

"Right now, trying to avoid being with my dad," Arashi said.

"Well well Uzumaki and Hyuga together," Kanto said as he walked up.

"Uchiha we already had our competition," Arashi said.

"If you call it that," Kanto said.

"Whoa, looks like some friendly competition," someone said.

They turned to see Gai standing there.

Tenji rubbed his eyes as the worst possible person had to appear after Kanto has.

"Hey Tenji, I'm looking forward to your first match tomorrow," Gai said, "The son of Tenten and daughter of Temari facing off years after those two fought."

Kanto left as Gai said that.

"You know there is something I could give you to help…" Gai was about to say and took out two green spandex when Tenji and Arashi disappeared as well.

"That was too close," Arashi said as he and Tenji were behind a booth.

"Well I'm off," Tenji said getting ready to leave, "Arashi good luck in the finals tomorrow."

"Yeah, oh yeah Tenji," Arashi agreed and stretch out his hand, "If we both make it to the second round lets agreed to give it our all."

"Right!" Tenji responded shaking Arashi's hand in agreement.

* * *

"Finally the finals," Arashi called out.

"You're going down," Yuri said.

"No way, I'm going to take you down," Arashi said.

"Arashi keep a cool head," Tenji responded.

"Next Time: First Match," Arashi said, "I'll make her regret for under estimating me."


	19. First Match

**First Match**

**Cover:** Arashi stood in front with images of Minato and Kushina in the background.

The day of the finals began as lords and guest arrived at the leaf and gathered at the stadium.

Arashi, Tenji, Shikari, Kanto, Shinji, Akari, Yasha, Yuri, Akio, Haruki, Haturubi, and Saki stood in the battle field with Choji standing there as referee and examiner.

Naruto and Gaara sat in the Kage's box. Matsumi was acting as Gaara's body guard, as Shizune was Naruto's.

Konohamaru Moegi and Udon had their own place to sit together.

Tsunade was hiding amongst the crowd with the transformation to avoid attention as she watch.

In the stands Hiashi Hanabi and other elders were watching over the field.

Neji and Tenten was sitting at their own place with Hinata.

Kurenai was in another area wanting to see the exam.

Kiba and Akamaru were with Shino at the railing watching over the match.

Sasuke and his infamous squad had their own section to themselves.

Shikamaru and Temari was with the Nara Clan.

Sumaru was there but was sitting amongst the crowd by choice.

Ino was sitting in the Akamichi clan section with Inoji and Chono. Inochi was with them as well but with Choza.

Kai was with Kankaro in their section.

Lee and Sakura was in other section but Sora wasn't with them.

Sora was sitting by herself in the stands watching it.

"I'm surprise you're by yourself," someone said with a puppy barking.

Sora turned to see Tina and Umaru there. Umaru was ridding on Tina's shoulder.

"Mind if we sit there?" Tina asked pointing to a seat next to Sora.

"No go ahead," Sora said

"Thanks," Tina said, "Why aren't you with your parents?"

"I wanted to sit separate from them," Sora said, "Mainly to avoid my dad."

"I can't blame you," Tina responded.

At the stands Naruto was watching.

"This year is full," Gaara said.

"What do you expect?" Naruto asked, "News of the finals sure has spread fast."

"Where's Hinata?" Matsumi asked.

"She wanted to sit with Neji and Tenten, I didn't want to argue to her," Naruto said, "Captain Yamato agreed to take her place instead."

"That's good," Gaara agreed.

Naruto got up and walked up to the edge.

"Welcome everyone, to the finals of the Chuunin Exam. These 12 contestants has strive through the first two rounds, and made it through the finals," Naruto announced, "Until the end of the exam I suggest you stay in your seats unless its necessary. So let the finals begin!"

Choji use it as his que to turn to the finalist.

"Okay guys listen up, the terrain is different but the rules are the same, that there are no rules. The fights end when one is dead or admits defeat, but I can end the match at any time," Choji said, "Now for the first round, Arashi Uzumaki, Yuri stay here, the rest of you go up to the waiting booth for your match."

Arashi and Yuri stayed as everyone headed up.

"Be careful Arashi," Tenji told Arashi.

"I will," Arashi responded.

Tenji headed up as Arashi and Yuri faced each other.

"First round between Arashi and Yuri began!" Choji announced and back off.

Arashi took his stance and activated his Byakugan.

"I finally get to fight you," Yuri said, "It would be great taking you down."

"I'm not going to let you win," Arashi said.

Wind blew around them as the air intense.

"Hey Sora, that's the girl that took you down right?" Tina asked, "What chance do you think Arashi has against her?"

"He has a good chance," Sora said thinking, _"Arashi good luck."_

Hiashi watch his grandson faced the mist ninja.

"_Arashi be careful,"_ Hiashi thought.

Arashi started the match off by running at Yuri.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Yuri shouted making hand signs and fired a water bullet.

Arashi turn his body and dodge the water bullet and continued after her.

"Clever but not enough," Yuri said making hand signs, "Water Style: Water Pulse Jutsu!"

Yuri hit the ground and blast of water fired from the ground up at Arashi.

Arashi dodge each blast of water keeping him back.

"I seen your match, you're a close range type," Yuri said, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not."

"Don't under estimate me," Arashi said making the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Shadow clones surround Yuri ready to go.

"Lets see you stop all of us," one of the clones said.

"Water Style: Rain Bullet Jutsu!" Yuri shouted making hand signs.

Drops of rain fired down like bullets and hit all the shadow clones causing them to disappeared.

"Now where's the real one," Yuri said.

"Rasengan!" Arashi shouted.

She turned to see a shadow clone had formed the Rasengan in Arashi's hand as he came at her.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Yuri shouted making hand signs.

Water formed around Arashi in a form of a sphere causing him to stop his attack.

"Did you really think that would affect me," Yuri said.

Arashi disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing to be a shadow clone.

"8-Trigram Uzumaki strike!" Arashi shouted from behind in his stance but with fist.

Arashi started hitting Yuri several times with his fist sending Yuri into the wall.

Yuri turned into water as Arashi kept his ground.

"Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu," Yuri shouted.

She send a whip of water around Arashi's body immobilizing him as Yuri was behind him.

"I finally got you," Yuri said, "And since I immobilized your arms you can't use that defensive jutsu of yours."

"You really think you got me?" Arashi asked.

"Uh yeah," Yuri said.

Both Arashi and Konohamaru smirked at this as they knew something Yuri didn't.

Arashi closed his eyes and focus.

"_Focus, remember my training," _Arashi thought.

…_Flashback…_

_Arashi tried meditating under a waterfall while at the same time focusing his chakra flow in his body._

_He was trying to send blast of chakra from his body at will._

"_Hey Arashi, are you sure about this?" Konohamaru asked._

"_I'm sure about this,"_ _Arashi responded._

"_Suite yourself," Konohamaru responded eating a rice ball._

…_End of Flashback…_

Arashi focused his chakra and forced it out from his whole body in a blast that destroyed the water whip and push Yuri back.

"_Technique!" _Neji thought remembering how he use the same technique to break through Kidomaru's web that kept him bound to the tree.

Tenji was surprised as well as he knew it well.

"How did you do that?" Yuri asked.

"I spend part of the time during the month of training learning how to focus my chakra out of my whole entire body," Arashi explained, "If I wanted to I could of use it to master the Kaiten."

"_Naruto said that Konohamaru was helping Arashi improve his skills and create his own Rasengan, but I never would of guess this would have been the results,"_ Hiashi thought.

"_To think Arashi has grown this far,"_ Tsunade thought.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Arashi shouted making the hand sign.

Shadow Clones appeared around Yuri again.

"You just got lucky," Yuri said making the hand signs, "Water Style: Tidal Pool Jutsu!"

Water sprayed out around her destroying the water clones.

Arashi jumped above the wave as the water now filled the area.

Yuri came up from behind Arashi ready to attack.

"Water Style: Under Water Dragon Attack!" Yuri said making the hand sign.

A dragon made out of water fired from under Arashi's feet ready to clamp it's mouth shut on him.

"Wind 8-Trigram 64-Palms," Arashi shouted moving his body around while waving his hands around.

Wind formed from Arashi's hands that spread out wider and wider breaking through the dragon destroying it.

"_Arashi," _Hinata thought as she watch with surprised.

Arashi stopped as his jutsu finished.

"_That move?" _Hiashi thought.

"_He finally mastered that technique,"_ Naruto thought.

…_Flashback…_

_11 year old Arashi was trying to focus his wind element into the movements of the defensive 8-trigram 64-palms._

"_Arashi, you can't be serious," Naruto responded._

"_Come on dad, I really want to do this," Arashi responded._

"_You just mastered the first step of your wind training though," Naruto said._

"_Watch dad, when I'm done I'll have a wind style jutsu that can defend and attack," Arashi responded._

"_Is that why you wanted to learn your mother's defensive 8-trigram 64-palms?" Naruto asked._

_Arashi didn't answered as he kept trying._

…End of Flashback…

Arashi stood unfazed with his Byakugan activated.

"He finally finish that jutsu," Tenji said as he knew about it.

Kurenai watch and smiled at Arashi.

"To turn his mother's own technique into a wind style jutsu, even Asuma would have been impressed by it," Kurenai thought, "Arashi truly is the son of Naruto and Hinata."

"You're starting to be a pain," Yuri said.

"You're the one to talk," Arashi responded, "I told you, I will beat you as bad as you beaten Sora."

"You still don't have a chance," Yuri said making the hand signs, "Water Style: Water Missile Jutsu!"

A sprayed of water fired at Arashi full speed.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Arashi shouted making the hand sign.

A shadow clone appeared and help formed the Rasengan in Arashi's hand.

Then the shadow clone pulled Arashi aside and took hit causing it to disappeared.

"That jutsu won't work against me," Yuri said, "You're still a close range fighter."

"Never underestimate me," Arashi said.

"Water style: Water Whip Jutsu!" Yuri shouted making the handsign and send a whip of water.

Arashi dodge each one keeping the Rasengan formed.

"Here comes my newest technique," Arashi shouted, "Yo-Yo Rasengan!"

Arashi threw his hand forward sending the Rasengan at Yuri with Chakra string attach.

Yuri barely dodge the attack as Arashi pulled the Rasengan back.

"So that's Arashi's newest Rasengan," Hiashi said watching as Naruto told him about it as an excuse of why Arashi couldn't train with him.

"Like it because there's more," Arashi said sending the Rasengan off again.

Yuri dodge each attack barely.

"Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu!" Yuri shouted making the hand sign.

Water build up in the sky above Arashi and then pored down on him.

Arashi disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing to be a shadow clone.

"What?" Yuri responded.

"8-Trigram Uzumaki Strike!" Arashi shouted.

Arashi hit Yuri several times giving her no room to dodge.

Yuri collapsed passed out from her chakra being blocked and her body taking major damage.

Arashi breathed heavily making sure it was her.

He deactivated his blood line once he knew.

Choji did the last check on Yuri finding her alive but unable to continue.

"Winner Arashi Uzumaki!" Choji announced.

There was a big cheer in the stadium for those rooting Arashi to win.

"That was some fight huh Shino?" Kiba asked.

"The rate Arashi's strength grows, he might be even stronger than Naruto," Shino responded.

"That's for sure," Kiba agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** That was good. To be honest I just randomly came up for Wind 8-trigram 64-palms. Anyways I thought of showing Arashi knowing how to channel his chakra through his whole body to show that he does have what it takes to master the Kaiten, but he choose not to learn it. I choose Choji for referee for the finals since his techniques involves Taijutsu.

* * *

"Tenji's match is next and he's up against Shikari," Arashi said.

"This will be an interesting battle," Konohamaru explained.

"I need to focus," Tenji responded.

"Next Time: Tenji's Growth!" Arashi said, "Now I get to see how strong Tenji gotten over the month."


	20. Tenji's Growth

**Tenji's Growth**

**Cover:** Tenji meditating in the Hyuuga compound after training for the finals.

Arashi headed up to the waiting area for the next match.

"Next match, Tenji Hyuga and Shikari Nara," Choji called

Tenji and Shikari headed down for their match.

After seeing Arashi's match, Tenji was ready to fight.

Shikari grabbed her fan as Tenji activated his Byakugan and took his stance

"Fair warning Tenji, because we were classmates doesn't mean I'll go easy," Shikari said.

"Same here," Tenji responded.

Tenten was stiff as she watch her only son fight Temari.

"Don't worry Tenten," Neji said.

"Right," Tenten responded knowing Neji trained Tenji with the Air Palm Jutsu to prepare him for Shikari.

"2nd Match: Tenji Hyuga vs. Shikari Nara, BEGIN!" Choji said jumping back.

Shikari opened her fan and waved it shouting, "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

A gust of sharpen wind came at Tenji.

"Kaiten!" Tenji shouted and spin his body summoning the Kaiten.

Tenji manage to deflect most of the wind coming at him.

Suddenly the wind stopped blowing.

Tenji stopped his rotation just to see Shikari's shadow was coming at him.

Tenji dodge the Shadow until the Shadow couldn't go further.

"Wind Style: Wind Scyth Jutsu!" Shikari shouted waving her fan sending a gust of sharp wind.

Tenji went into defensive stance as the wind cut right through his body before being blown into the wall.

"What a shame, I thought that Hyuuga might win this match," Kanto said.

"Don't count Tenji out just yet," Arashi said.

"Face it Arashi, your second cousin doesn't stand a chance," Akina responded.

Most of the audience surprise, exception of Neji Naruto Arashi Hinata and Hiashi, Tenji got back up.

"Now it's my turn to attack," Tenji said taking a new stance.

"Huh?" Shikari responded.

"_That stance,"_ Hiashi thought.

"_Looks like I wasn't the only one that learn to use wind nature," _Arashi thought with a smirk.

"8-Trigram: Air Palm!" Tenji shouted.

Tenji send a blast of air from the palm of his hand.

Shikari used her fan to dodge it.

The Air Palm hit the wall doing damage.

"_I have to admit, I didn't expect that,"_ Shikari thought.

"Neji, did you…" Tenten asked.

"I didn't teach him it, however he did learn it during the training," Neji responded.

"_We both can use wind nature to our jutsus, not to mention I have to worry about his gentle fist jutsus,"_ Shikari thought, _"However Tenji still can't use his weapons, so as long as I keep my fan close to me, and use my combination of wind style and Nara clan jutsus."_

Tenji took out his weapon scroll.

"What?" Shikari responded.

"Weapon summoning Kaiten!" Tenji shouted spinning his body as his scroll.

Tenji summoned and threw his weapons.

"Wind style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Shikari shouted and wave her fan.

The wind blew off the weapons sending some back at Tenji.

"Kaiten!" Tenji shouted spinning his body.

Tenji's chakra formed a spinning shield against the weapons.

Suddenly Tenji froze from his jutsu.

"Got you," Shikari responded.

"Actually I have you!" someone said.

"What?" Shikari responded turning to Tenji in a stance, "8 Trigram 64 palms!"

The one Shikari caught disappeared in a puff of smoke as Tenji starting to hit Shikari.

"2 palms…4 palms…8 palms…16 palms…32 palms…" Tenji shouted jabbing Shikari and send the final hit, "64 palms!"

Shikari collapsed after being hit from the jutsus.

"Looks like you gain victory," Shikari responded.

"I may have won, but this match was close," Tenji said, "It was an honor to finally fight you Shikari."

Everyone in the audience clapped especially the Hyuuga clan Tenten, Neji, and Arashi.

"Winner: Tenji Hyuuga!" Choji announced.

"I can't believe Tenji pulled off a shadow clone jutsu long enough to win," Naruto said.

"Just shows how much stronger the new generation is growing compared to ours," Gaara said.

Temari smiled seeing her daughter be cared for.

"You're sure happy despite Shikari's lost," Shikamaru said.

"Why not, even though Shikari lost, she shown everyone what she can do as a Chuunin," Temari responded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shikamaru responded.

* * *

"Akari is up against that stone ninja that beat Inoji," Arashi responded.

"I don't think Scorpion would be enough against Saki," Tenji said.

"Hold on, why does Akina have two sealing scrolls?" Arashi asked.

"Looks like Akina has some new tricks," Tenji responded.

"Next Time: Mother and Father Puppets Returns," Arashi said, "What could this mean?"


End file.
